GETTING BY
by cherrysome
Summary: Aku berlari dan berlari lagi. Menyadari kenyataan pahit jika aku selalu sendirian. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungi diriku, hanyalah aku seorang. Luka memar diatas kulitku bisa menghilang dengan mudah, tapi tidak dengan luka kasat mata yang ada di hatiku. Aku hanya harus bertahan lagi dan lagi untuk terbiasa dengan keadaan ini sampai nanti semuanya menjadi lebih baik.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau** **kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **This is a story about a teenage girl who has to deal with her difficult yet miserable life.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Tahun ini aku akan berusia 17 tahun. Aku hidup di dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan. Ayahku bekerja sebagai salah satu atasan di sebuah perusahaan swasta terkemuka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat keluarga kami serba berkecukupan, bahkan lebih. Sementara ibuku tidak bekerja. Beliau lebih memilih mengurus rumah tangga dan anak-anaknya. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak. Namanya Sasori Haruno. Ia berusia jauh lebih tua dariku. Dua tahun yang lalu ia pindah ke Australia melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana.

Orang-orang menilai keluargaku adalah gambaran dari keluarga bahagia dan juga sempurna. Tentu saja ada alasannya mengapa orang-orang menilai seperti itu. Kami termasuk keluarga yang terpandang karena ayahku mempunyai jabatan yang terbilang tinggi di perusahaannya. Oleh sebab itu, orang-orang memandang kami sebagai keluarga yang mapan. Apalagi dilengkapi dengan seorang ibu yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Serta anak-anaknya yang mampu memperoleh pendidikan yang terbaik. Semuanya terlihat sempurna. Mereka berpikir pastilah banyak orang yang ingin menjadi bagian keluargaku. Itulah pandangan mereka pada keluargaku.

Namun pada kenyataannya, aku tidak suka keluargaku. Aku malah membencinya. Aku benci dengan topeng yang selalu dipakai oleh keluargaku. Kalian bisa melihat betapa berkecukupannya kami. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Keluarga kami memang terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar tapi tidak dari dalam. Kau bisa melihat betapa tidak baiknya kondisi keluarga kami ketika sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Haruno. Dan seperti hari ini juga, aku harus menerima beberapa pukulan sebuah tongkat berjalan kecil karena terlambat pulang sekolah.

Tak puas memukuliku dengan tongkat, rambutku kini ikut-ikutan dijambak. Entah sudah berapa kali rambutku dijambak oleh ibuku. Aku berjalan mengikuti ibuku karena ia masih menjambak rambutku. Rasanya aku akan mulai mati rasa diperlakukan seperti ini terus hampir setiap harinya. Seperti biasanya ia pasti akan mencari-cari alasan untuk memarahiku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Inilah satu-satunya cara yang ia pakai untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena sering bertengkar dengan ayah. Tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun, ia langsung melepaskan jambakannya dan mendorong aku supaya cepat menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai 2. Hal pertama yang aku lihat setelah menaiki tangga adalah sebuah pintu berwarna biru. Inilah pemandangan lain yang paling tidak ku sukai di rumah. Mataku rasanya terbakar hanya dengan melihat pintu tersebut. Aku benci penghuni kamar itu. Sasori, ya dia penghuni kamar tersebut. Bajingan itu kabur begitu saja di saat-saat seperti ini. Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan semua kekacauan ini. Aku berjalan gontai ke arah kamarku dengan warna pintu yang sama dengannya.

Mataku berair menahan emosi yang begitu memuncak ketika sudah memasuki kamarku. Beberapa tetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari mataku karena aku tak bisa menahannya. Tak ada isakan karena aku menggigit bibir bawahku cukup keras. Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarku. Melepaskan seragamku dan segera berdiri di bawah shower. Aku harus segera mandi lalu bersiap-siap pergi les. Setidaknya itulah satu-satunya tempat pelarianku sekarang dari rumah sialan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku membolos les. Mataku sembab dan aku terlalu sedih untuk bisa berpikir. Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku duduk di salah satu coffee shop dekat dengan tempat lesku. Menikmati segelas besar Ice Coffee Americano dan croissant. Aku duduk di lantai dua dekat dengan jendela besar tepat menghadap ke jalanan dimana tempat lesku berada. Aku mengamati pemandangan di luar sana. Telingaku sengaja ku sumpal dengan headphone hitam kesayanganku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali-kali seolah-olah aku sedang menikmati musik. Pada kenyataannya aku tidak memutar musik satupun sejak aku duduk di sini.

Segerombolan anak dari tempat lesku terlihat berjalan ke arah coffee shop ini. Aku bisa melihatnya dari atas sini dengan jelas. Sebentar lagi suasana tenang ini akan berubah menjadi seperti pasar. Seperti dugaanku tak berapa lama kemudian, suara berisik terdengar dari arah tangga. Ku lihat gerombolan yang di bawah tadi itu kini telah sampai di lantai yang sama denganku. Membawa nampan yang berisikan beberapa gelas minuman. Mereka berjalan ke arah meja yang letaknya ada di sebelahku. Aku melepaskan headphone-ku dan menggantungkannya di leher.

"Oh, kau di sini rupanya. Kakashi-sensei mencarimu tadi." Ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu ketika duduk di bangku yang letaknya paling dekat denganku.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Ia mempunyai tanda yang menyerupai garis di pipinya. Ya, memang aneh. Aku sempat berpikir itu tato tapi mana mungkin orang mau membuat tato seperti itu di wajahnya. Tapi kalaupun itu memang benar tato, siapa juga yang akan peduli. Ia kan anak pejabat terkemuka. Kau bisa langsung tahu dari marganya. Kami bersekolah dan les di tempat yang sama. Beruntung aku hanya sekelas dengannya saat di tempat les saja dan bukan di sekolah. Naruto anak yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Ia mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda sekali denganku yaitu ceria. Ia seperti matahari yang terang.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu." Ujarku sambil tertawa. Ya, aku selalu tertidur selama Kakashi-sensei mengajar. Kau bisa menilai seberapa membosankannya kelasnya itu.

"Kau benar. Omong kosong sekali kalau guru itu mencari muridnya yang sering tertidur di kelas." Naruto tertawa dengan keras sembari menepuk pundak teman di sebelahnya.

"Ey, kau sedang menyindirku?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Shikamaru Nara. Si jenius tukang tidur. Hobinya tentu saja tidur. Ia bisa tidur dimana saja dan kapanpun ia mau. Aku sering merasa takjub dengan kemampuannya itu. Ia bahkan masih bisa tertidur di dalam kelas sekalipun sensei yang galak sedang mengajar. Anak sekolah pada normalnya pasti akan kena marah atau hukuman bukan jika tertidur di kelas? Tapi tidak dengannya. Sepertinya guru-guru sudah menyerah untuk memarahinya karena ia selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan sesulit apapun yang diberikan padanya walau ia tertidur di kelas.

Sementara dua anak lainnya hanya sibuk memandangi perdebatan antara kedua orang temannya tersebut dengan tatapan malas.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda berambut ala-ala emo tapi lebih terlihat seperti pantat ayam bagiku. Untungnya, wajahnya lumayan tampan. Jadi style rambut seperti itu nampak cocok-cocok saja dengannya. Aku berani bertaruh jika mukanya tidak setampan ini, ia hanya akan berakhir menjadi bahan olok-olokan semua orang. Selain tampilan fisik, tak banyak yang aku tahu mengenai Uchiha selain keluarganya merupakan sosok terpandang sama seperti keluarga Naruto. Selain itu, ia bersahabat baik dengan Naruto. Padahal sifat mereka sangat berbeda. Naruto secerah matahari berbeda dengannya yang lebih terlihat seperti langit malam. Walaupun langit malam tampak indah, tapi malam tetaplah malam. Selalu nampak gelap dan misterius.

Anak laki-laki lainnya yang sama pendiamnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha yaitu Gaara. Aku tak ingat nama marganya karena mereka selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Anak yang sedikit aneh karena bisa-bisanya ia pergi ke sekolah dengan tato yang berukuran cukup besar di dahinya itu. Tatapan matanya tak pernah terlihat antusias. Tentu saja dikarenakan kantong matanya itu. Gaara sama-sama punya sifat pendiam seperti Uchiha. Dan anehnya tetap berteman baik dengan Naruto yang super aktif itu.

Naruto masih sibuk berdebat tidak jelas dengan Shikamaru. Aku tak tahan lagi dengan suara bising ini memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursiku. Meraih ranselku dan menyampirkannya di salah satu pundakku. Aku pamit pada mereka tanpa suara. Membiarkan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih berdebat di sana. Aku berdiri di pinggir jalan memainkan kakiku sembari menunggu taxi. Rasanya berat sekali untuk pulang.

"Pulang saja denganku," ujar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak mau dibonceng oleh orang yang belum punya sim," ujarku sembari tertawa ke arahnya.

"Walaupun aku belum punya sim, tapi aku pengemudi yang baik." Ucapnya meyakinkan diriku.

Aku pun menggeleng mantap.

"Baiklah, saat aku sudah punya sim nanti kau harus mau pulang denganku." Naruto tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

Sebuah taxi berhenti persis di depanku. Aku melirik sebentar plat mobilnya untuk memastikan bahwa itu taxi pesananku. Naruto menyalip tanganku terlebih dahulu ketika hendak membuka pintu taxi tersebut.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak akan mau dibonceng denganmu walaupun kau sudah punya sim." Jawabku cepat seraya masuk ke dalam taxi dan menutup pintunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah tiba di rumahku tepat jam 9 malam. Aku berjalan pelan memasuki rumahku. Mengucapkan salam lalu berjalan menuju kamarku. Malam ini tak ada suara bising perdebatan antara ibuku dan ayahku. Tumben sekali, pikirku. Aku berjalan ke arah kamarku. Kamarku terlihat gelap, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari yang berasal dari lampu di taman. Aku menyalakan pendingin udara dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarku. Menyalakan lampu meja belajar di sana.

Salah satu kegiatan favoritku ketika sampai di rumah adalah melamun. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku berjam-jam untuk melamun. Tentu saja bukan lamunan kosong. Lamunanku biasanya berisikan dengan skenario-skenario menarik yang belum pernah atau tidak akan terjadi pada hidupku. Sesekali aku menuangkan imajinasiku itu melalui tulisanku. Aku sudah menulis banyak hal tapi aku tidak punya niat untuk mempublikasikannya.

Hari ini rasanya aku sudah banyak melamun saat di coffee shop tadi. Aku membuka laptop yang ada di depanku. E-mail dan pemberitahuan dari sosial media langsung saja bermunculan. Dan semua itu tentu saja berasal dari Sasori Haruno, si pecundang brengsek itu. Aku menutup kasar laptopku. Tak peduli barang itu akan rusak. Berjalan ke arah kasur dan membantingkan diri di atasnya.

Aku benci Sasori Haruno. Aku benci kakakku. Tidak dia bukan kakakku lagi. Sekarang dia hanyalah seorang bajingan dan pecundang. Ia tidak pernah menjadi sosok yang melindungi. Aku benci sifat diamnya. Aku benci ketika ia tidak pernah melawan ayah yang berbuat tidak adil pada ibu. Aku benci dia ketika ia tetap diam ketika tahu dengan semua kebohongan ayah. Aku benci ketika aku dicaci maki sebagai anak pembangkang karena membela ibuku seorang diri. Aku benci dia. Aku benci ditinggalkan sendirian di sini.

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Seperti biasanya sebuah amplop coklat akan menyambut pagi hariku. Ayahku selalu meletakkan uang di sana. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Walaupun aku selalu dapat cacian sebagai anak pembangkang, nyatanya ayah tetap memanjakanku. Walau lebih tepatnya ini terlihat lebih seperti suap agar aku memihaknnya. Aku turun ke lantai satu dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Duduk manis di salah satu kursi di sana.

Ayahku sibuk dengan menerima telfon yang kelihatannya penting. Kopinya masil mengepul panas belum tersentuh. Aku melirik ibuku yang sedang menikmati sarapannya sembari membaca majalah kesehatan. Inilah pemandangan pagiku. Walau raga kami di tempat yang sama, tapi hati kami jelas-jelas tidak ada di sini. Aku meraih sepotong roti tawar, meletakkan sepotong telur dan beberapa potong sayuran serta mayonaise di atasnya. Melipatnya lalu membungkusnya dengan tisu.

"Aku berangkat sekolah dulu," ujarku pamit yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan dehaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolahku dan mendapati Naruto yang tak jauh sedang berdiri sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dekat sana. Aku pasti melupakan bagian dimana anak itu masih menyukaiku sampai sekarang. Inilah pemandangku selama hampir 3 tahun ke belakang ini. Walaupun ia belum pernah menyatakan secara gamblang tentang perasaannya atau fakta bahwa dia menyukaiku, tapi perlakuannya padaku sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Dia selalu berangkat lebih pagi dariku hanya untuk bisa jalan bersama menuju kelas denganku. Aku sudah berusaha berangkat lebih pagi darinya tapi sia-sia saja. Keesokan harinya dia akan berangkat lebih pagi lagi dariku. Jadi ku putuskan untuk menyerah saja. Lagipula jalan ke kelas bersamanya takkan membunuhku lagi, bukan?

"Pihak sekolah harusnya tak perlu menyewa penjaga lagi untuk menjaga gerbang sekolah," ejekku dengan sengaja.

"Penjaga sekolah mana ada yang tinggi dan tampan seperti diriku ini," jawabnya seraya berusaha terlihat keren.

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi ia lontarkan padaku. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan mood-ku belum stabil. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Kelasku berada di lantai dua tepatnya di ujung sayap sebelah kiri. Aku menaiki tangga dan masih mendengarkan celotehan pagi Naruto tentang sarapannya, kejadian pagi tadi saat dia mengendarai motornya, atau bahkan junior yang hampir jatuh di depan gerbang tadi.

"Bukankah kelasmu ke arah sana, Naruto?" Ucapku menghentikan celotehannya.

"Ah kau benar. Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Naruto melambaikan tanggannya sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, kau juga." Jawabku. Aku meninggalkannya di sana dan berjalan ke arah kelasku.

Kelasku masih terlihat sepi karena baru beberapa orang saja yang ada di sana. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku. Tempat dudukku berada hampir di ujung belakang. Lebih tepatnya dua dari belakang. Aku punya tempat duduk yang cukup strategis karena dekat jendela. Selain aku bisa mendapatkan udara segar, aku juga bisa melamun sambil melihat pemandangan di luar. Aku menaruh tasku di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalaku di sana. Menikmati ketenangan pagi sebelum terusik oleh teman sebelahku.

"Selamat pagi, _bitch_ " sapa Ino padaku. "Masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur lagi," ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungku agar aku terbangun.

Ino Yamanaka adalah teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabatku. Dia anak yang baik walaupun terkadang ucapannya seperti orang barbar. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan ucapannya karena terkadang aku pun demikian. Ino pindah kemari saat kelas 2. Awalnya kami tak berteman bahkan tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hubungan kami menjadi dekat sebagai teman setelah insiden di belakang sekolah waktu itu.

Aku bangkit dari posisiku. Masih duduk lalu menarik rambutnya pelan. "Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat masalah, _pig_."

Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap dan mata berwarna lavender menatapku. Mata kami bertemu pandang beberapa detik sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Dia adalah Hinata Hyuga. Kami menjadi kenal setelah insiden di belakang sekolah itu. Saat itu Neji Hyuga menyeretku ke belakang sekolah. Memarahiku karena sudah berani-beraninya menggoda Naruto. Aku berusaha melawannya karena merasa tunduhannya itu tak benar tapi ia malah menamparku. Sungguh jantan sekali dirimu. Tak terima, aku menjambak rambutnya kasar. Saat kami sedang beradu jambak rambut, saat itulah Ino datang.

Ino menghampiri kami setelah aktifitas merokoknya itu terganggu dengan suara bising kami. Awalnya dia mengaku tak ingin ikut campur tapi ketika menyadari bahwa Neji adalah seorang laki-laki ia langsung saja ikut menjambak rambutnya. Perkelahian kami semakin sengit. Aku merasa diuntungkan karena Ino juga menyerang Neji. Saat aku bertanya kenapa Ino ikut menyerang Neji, dia bilang dia tidak suka jika ada laki-laki yang menyakiti perempuan apalagi penampilannya menyerupai perempuan juga.

Perkelahian kami tak berlangsung lama. Seorang guru memergoki kami setelah salah satu murid mengadukan insiden perkelahian kami. Kami bertiga pun digiring untuk pergi ke ruang konseling. Di sana kami dihujani dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan berakhir hampir berkelahi lagi. Akhirnya sensei memutuskan menjatuhkan hukuman bagi kami. Kami harus berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah sebanyak 10 kali dan juga membersihkan halaman sekolah selama 3 hari berturut-turut bersama.

Setelah insiden itu reputasiku di sekolah naik. Aku yang dari semula gadis baik-baik yang pintar menjadi jalang. Begitupula dengan Ino sang anak baru. Kami berdua seketika menjadi terkenal. Ah bahkan, kami berdua sering dipanggil gangster atau sebutan kasar lainnya. Bahkan ada beberapa gosip tak jelas kebenarannya yang menyebar diantara anak-anak. Karena itu pula hubungan kami menjadi akrab setelah insiden itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan kita bisa menjadi sahabat seperti ini.

Setelah kami tau siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Aku mendatangi Hinata dan memintanya untuk tidak membuat gosip murahan dan juga untuk tidak melibatkan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Aku masih ingat mukanya yang pucat pasi ketika aku bilang kalau aku tahu alasan kenapa kakaknya menyerang diriku. Hinata suka Naruto. Tentu saja aku tahu karena sering menangkap basah dirinya sedang memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Aku sengaja mengatakan kalau Naruto menyukaiku dan aku tidak akan pernah menghindar darinya hanya karena ancaman Hyuga bersaudara tersebut sebagai balasan atas perlakuan mereka. Dan begini lah hubungan kami sekarang, penuh dengan kecanggungan.

 **.**

Aku dan Ino kini duduk di atap gedung olahraga. Kami suka menghabiskan waktu di sini saat istirahat atau sesaat sebelum masuk kelas pelajaran tambahan. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Shikamaru juga ikut bergabung dengan kami karena di sini satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuk merokok. Terkadang aku juga ikut merokok dengan mereka. Bukan karena aku ikut-ikutan mereka, tapi aku memang sudah merokok sejak SMP dahulu.

"Aku benar-benar malas ikut pelajaran tambahan," keluh Ino. "Beruntung orang tuaku tidak memaksakan diriku ikut les malam. Masa mudaku bisa-bisa habis hanya untuk belajar." Gadis itu tertawa cukup keras untuk menunjukan betapa senangnya ia.

"Sial, sekarang aku benar-benar iri denganmu Ino," ujar Shikamaru sembari menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku rasa malam ini, aku akan bolos les lagi. Aku sedang tidak mood belajar." Ujarku mantap.

"Bukankah sensei di tempat les seperti itu akan menelfon orang tuamu jika kau sering bolos?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Semuanya sudah ku atur," aku mengeluarkan dua ponsel milikku seraya tersenyum bangga.

"Dasar anak orang kaya," ejek pemuda berambut nanas tersebut lalu mematikan rokoknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan menelusuri rak-rak khusus novel. Sesekali aku mengambil buku yang terlihat menarik lalu membaca sipnosis di belakangnya. Aku berencana untuk membeli sebuah novel lalu pergi makan malam. Pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah novel tentang perjalanan mencari identitas. Aku segera beranjak dari sana untuk membayar novel itu. Aku melihat sosok yang tidak asing tak jauh denganku. Aku memutar arah dan mendekatinya.

"Rupanya kau, Uchiha. Kau bolos juga rupanya."

"Hn, begitulah." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku melihat ke arah kantung belanjaannya. Ku lihat di sana ada beberapa buku yang terlihat seperti seri komik terbaru. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "aku tak menyangka kau suka membaca komik." Ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena ucapanku.

"Kau pikir aku hanya membaca sesuatu yang serius, eh?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit seperti sedang tersenyum. Ia berjalan melewatiku sementara aku hanya mengekor di belakangnya. Kami berdua antri di kasir untuk membayar belanjaan kami masing-masing. Lalu keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

"Waktu lama sekali berlalu," ujarnya sembari menatap jam tangannya.

"Kau hanya membeli komik, tidak mungkin sampai berjam-jam kan." Kilahku. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Selamat malam, Uchiha." Pamitku padanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" Tangannya menarik tas ranselku hampir membuatku terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aku akan pergi makan malam. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Tanyaku asal ceplas-ceplos.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya. Pertanyaan basa-basiku dianggap serius olehnya. "Aku ingin makan sushi, kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa pergi."

Ia hanya mengikutiku. Dan sekarang kami kini berjalan berdampingan. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Ini pertama kalinya kami punya percakapan sepanjang ini. Walaupun kami sering bertemu tapi ia selalu diam karena Naruto lah yang paling banyak bicara dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan walaupun kami satu kelas, kami tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

Untungnya letak restorannya tidak jauh. Tak beberapa lama kemudian kami pun sampai di restoran. Suasana restoran cukup lenggang. Aku mengeluarkan novel yang baru ku beli barusan setelah memesan makanan yang aku makan. Membuka plastiknya dengan perlahan. Aku membuka novel baruku dengan antusias. Aku suka sekali harum buku baru. Aku terlalu bersemangat dengan novel baruku sampai-sampai lupa kalau saat itu aku tidak sendirian. Suara dehamannya itu yang membuatku tersadar kalau aku tidak sendirian.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat jika sudah berhubungan dengan buku baru."

"Dasar aneh." Ejeknya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membeli komik seperti seseorang," balasku.

Dia terlihat sedikit gelagapan, "memangnya membaca komik adalah tindakan kriminal?"

"Hmm, ya." Jawabku cepat. "Tentu saja akan membaca komik akan menjadi tindakan kriminal jika kau mendapatkannya dari mencuri."

"Aku sekarang menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Tak beberapa lama seorang pelayan menghidangkan pesanan kami. Aku segera mengambil sumpitku dan mengucapkan 'selamat makan' sebelum menyuapkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutku. Moodku sekarang lebih baik setelah mencium aroma novel baru dan juga makan-makanan enak. Terlebih aku tidak perlu mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang karena aku pergi makan sendirian seperti orang yang tak punya teman.

 **.**

"Terimakasih atas makan malam dan tumpangannya, Uchiha. Harusnya kau tak perlu membayar makan malamku juga." Ujarku setelah turun dari motor miliknya itu. Aku menyerahkan helm full-face itu padanya. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku? Aku bahkan tidak memberitahumu."

"Kau lupa kalau aku berteman dengan Naruto?"

"Ah, benar juga kau pasti tahu dari dia. Kepribadiannya bahkan membuatku ragu kalau dia bisa menyimpan rahasia sendirian. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih." Ucapku sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya dua kali, Sakura," jawabnya dari balik helm full-face nya.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Uchiha? Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum semakin malam. Kau tahu knalpot motormu itu bisa mendatangkan masalah."

"Cih, dasar tak tahu malu. Aku pergi dulu," ia langsung menyalakan mesin motornya.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku. Melepas sepatuku dan memakai sendal khusus dalam ruangan. Aku berjalan ke arah ruang santai karena bisa mencium aroma teh dari sana. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati ayahku tidak duduk sendirian di sana melainkan ada sosok lain yang juga ikut duduk di sana. Tidak, sosok itu bukanlah ibuku. Melainkan seseorang yang sangat aku benci di dunia saat ini. Aku melihat bajingan berambut merah itu duduk di depan ayahku. Ia dengan wajah polosnya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya antusias padaku seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***to be continued***


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau** **kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **The place that we often call it as our home is actually hell.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku. Melepas sepatuku dan memakai sendal khusus dalam ruangan. Aku berjalan memasuki ruang santai karena aku bisa mencium aroma teh dari sana. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati ayahku tidak duduk sendirian di sana melainkan ada sosok lain yang juga ikut duduk di sana. Tidak, sosok itu bukanlah ibuku. Melainkan seseorang yang sangat aku benci di dunia saat ini. Aku melihat bajingan berambut merah itu duduk di depan ayahku. Ia dengan wajah polosnya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya antusias padaku seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami.

Bajingan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku. Ia tanpa rasa bersalah langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit sesak karena pelukannya yang terlalu erat. Mukaku rasanya memanas karena menahan amarah yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahku. Aku pikir aku akan terkena masalah besar jika mengeluarkan amarahku. Tidak saat ini. Tidak di depan ayahku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu adik kecilku," ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehe, aku juga," jawabku berpura-pura antusias karena saat ini ayah sedang menatap lurus ke arah kami.

"Aku bisa mendengar suara motor tadi. Kau pulang bersama pacarmu? Astaga adikku sekarang kini sudah beranjak dewasa."

"Untuk apa bertanya aku pulang dengan siapa. Yang paling terpenting itu aku pulang ke rumah dengan selamat." Ucapku dengan nada setenang mungkin walaupun ucapanku mungkin terdengar sedikit sarkas.

Ayahku bangkit dari kursi malasnya dan berjalan melewati kami berdua. "Awas saja jika kau ikut kebut-kebutan dengan bocah berandalan."

"Ya, ayah." Jawabku pelan.

Ayah berjalan ke arah kamar. Tepat setelah pintu kamar tertutup sempurna aku mendorong bajingan yang dulu sering ku panggil kakak itu. Aku menaiki anak tangga dengan perasaan kesal. Bisa ku dengar derap langkahnya mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Sengaja ku biarkan pintunya terbuka agar ia mengikutiku masuk ke dalam. Aku melemparkan tasku sembarang. Membuka jaketku terburu-buru dan kemeja sekolahku. Aku menurunkan kemeja sekolahku hingga punggungku bisa terlihat jelas. Harusnya memar itu masih ada dan tercetak dengan jelas di sana, pikirku.

"Kau lihat ini? Aku babak belur setelah kau pergi melarikan diri seperti itu. Apa sekarang kau puas karena sudah terbebas dari neraka kita?" Tanyaku dengan nada penuh kekesalan. Aku memakai kemejaku dengan benar sebelum berbalik menghadapnya. Aku bisa merasakan mataku dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"Aku minta maaf." Pecundang itu berlutut di hadapanku. "Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan semuanya. Aku berpikir jika aku lebih lama tinggal di rumah ini mungkin aku bisa berakhir depresi atau mungkin bunuh diri. Maafkan kakakmu ini Sakura. Maafkan kakakmu yang tak bisa melindungi adik perempuan satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini."

"Selama dua tahun kau pergi, aku harus menanggungnya sendirian. Untuk mental anak remaja sepertiku, aku tidak baik-baik saja." Aku mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "Kau kakak yang paling brengsek yang pernah ada di dunia ini." Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Tangisanku pun pecah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan suara tangisanku agar tidak terlalu keras. Aku tidak ingin orangtuaku mendengarnya.

Pecundang itu menghampiriku berkali-kali untuk memenangkan diriku. Tapi berkali-kali pula aku mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku. Aku terlalu benci dengannya saat ini. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku merasa lelah untuk melawan sehingga ia berhasil memelukku. Ia juga menangis sama seperti diriku. Malam itu kami habiskan sambil menangis bersama dan entah sejak kapan aku tertidur di atas lantai yang dingin tersebut yang hampir sama dinginnya dengan kehidupan kami.

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

Aku memakai seragam sekolahku. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit karena posisi tidurku semalam yang tidak benar. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di depan meja rias. Menggunakan lotion lalu parfum. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan memakai beberapa serum untuk wajah sebelum memulas make-up pada wajahku. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku lalu masuk begitu saja tanpa ku suruh. Aku bisa melihat bayangannya yang kini duduk di atas kasurku melalui pantulan cermin.

"Setelah kelulusan nanti, kau harus ikut denganku." Ucapnya.

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Apa kau mau menelantarkan aku lagi setelah aku ikut denganmu ke sana?" Ucapku penuh dengan nada sarkas.

"Selama dua tahun ini aku bukan hanya melanjutkan kuliahku di sana, tapi juga mencari uang untukmu. Dunia di luar sana setidaknya lebih baik daripada di sini. Kalau ayah tidak mengizinkan kau ikut denganku ke Australia, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya termasuk keperluan pribadimu dan juga uang sampai kau bisa mencari uang sendiri."

Mataku sedikit terbelak karena kaget dengan ucapannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sok pahlawan seperti itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin ayah dan ibu berdua di sini sendirian. Memikirkan perasaan mereka dan juga masa depan. Seperti bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua. Tentu saja tanpa ada kita di dekatnya. Jadi, pikirkan lagi baik-baik sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menyeretmu paksa ikut denganku ke Australia." Pecundang itu akhirnya bangkit dari kasurku. Ia mengusap punggungku pelan sebelum keluar dari kamarku. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu melaluinya sendirian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap lapangan sekolah kami. Memikirkan ucapan pecundang itu. Ucapannya berputar terus menerus di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak. Seseorang menyenggol lenganku agak keras. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku baru sadar jika sekarang aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran sejarah. Ino menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ku dengar dengan jelas. Aku masih melihatnya dan menebak apa yang sedang ia katakan melalui bahasa bibirnya itu.

"Haruno, jika kelasku terlalu membosankan bagimu sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang juga." Ucap guru sejarahku, Asuma-sensei. Seisi kelas kini sekarang memandang ke arahku.

"Aku minta maaf, sensei." Aku pun berdiri dari kursiku meraih jaket milikku dan sebuah novel baru yang kemarin malam ku beli. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Seisi kelas menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku bisa menangkap beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku dengan pandangan takjub karena aku benar-benar keluar kelas begitu saja tanpa pembelaan apapun. Lagipula, percuma aku diam di kelas pikirku. Toh aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Asuma-sensei terlihat tak percaya dengan tindakanku. Ia sepertinya mulai kesal karena kelakuanku. "Siapa lagi yang merasa pelajaran ini membosankan? Sebaiknya keluar sekarang juga sebelum saya usir anda dengan tidak terhormat dari kelas ini!"

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah teman kelasku berada. Semua kepalanya tertunduk tak ada yang berani menatap Asuma-sensei. Suasana terlihat begitu menakutkan. Tapi salah seorang dari mereka tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Entah nyalinya yang memang besar sekali atau otaknya itu sudah tak waras. Pemuda dengan rambut emo yang modelnya lebih terlihat seperti pantat ayam itulah yang berdiri. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf, sensei. Sepertinya saya tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya. Sebaiknya saya keluar juga. Permisi." Ujarnya santai.

"Haruno, Uchiha, segera keluar dari kelasku! Cepat keluar sekarang juga!" Ujar Asuma-sensei lantang dan tegas.

Aku berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar yang diikuti oleh pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Ia menutup pintu kelas dengan cepat tak mau berlama-lama dipandangi oleh sensei tersebut. Aku berjalan di koridor beberapa langkah di depannya sebelum berbalik arah dimana pemuda itu berada. Dia ikut berhenti ketika aku berbalik ke arahnya. Innerku sudah mengata-ngatainya sejak tadi. Maksudku apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Dia pasti benar-benar sudah gila.

Aku mengurungkan niatku mengucapkan apa yang ada pikiranku itu lalu berbalik lagi. Aku menyampirkan jaketku pada punggungku dan berjalan kembali. Kami sekarang sudah berada dekat dengan gedung olahraga. Sasuke Uchiha masih tetap mengekor di belakangku. Ia berjalan dengan santai sembari memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya ketika mengikuti aku ke sini.

"Oy, Uchiha. Apa kau akan terus mengikutiku?" Tanyaku karena merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"Hn. Aku tak punya tujuan. Jadi lebih baik mengikutimu." Jawabnya enteng.

'Dasar pantat ayam bodoh! Kenapa harus membolos kalau tidak punya tujuan.' Batinku.

"Ikut aku." Ujarku. Aku berjalan di depannya menuju tangga yang ada di dekat gedung olahraga. Kami menaiki tangga untuk sampai di atas atap gedung olahraga.

Seperti dugaanku, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Aku berjalan ke arah sisi atap yang sedikit teduh dan duduk di sana. Pemuda itu kini juga mengikutiku dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku melepaskan jaketku dan sesuatu terjatuh dari sana. Aku rasa kotak kecil berwarna merah yang sering ku bawa-bawa itulah yang jatuh karena suaranya yang lumayan berisik.

"Apa ini?" Dia membuka kotak kecil merahku. "Kau merokok?" Tanyanya padaku dengan nada sedikit kaget ketika melihat isi kotak kecil tersebut.

"Hmm, ya." Jawabku santai. Aku merebut kotak itu lalu mentutupnya kembali. "Kenapa? Kau mau?"

Bukannya menjawab dia malah menanyakan pertanyaan lainnya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Apa itu penting?" Tanyaku balik. Aku mencari-cari earphone di saku jaketku. Selama di sekolah aku tidak pernah membawa headphone karena bentuknya yang cukup besar dan mencolok.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merokok." Jawabnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang datar daripada sebelumnya.

Aku tak menggubrisnya. Menyambungkan earphoneku ke ponselku untuk memainkan lagu 'sungguhan' kali ini. Ketika hendak memasang kedua earphoneku, dia merebut salah satunya dan langsung memakainya di telinga kirinya. Aku tak ambil pusing dan memasang earphoneku yang sebelah kanan ke telingaku lalu memutar lagu. Kami hanya duduk diam di sana mendengarkan lagu sampai jam pelajaran Asuma-sensei selesai lalu kembali ke kelas.

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

Sudah seminggu semenjak kepulangan bajingan itu ke rumah kami. Dan sudah selama seminggu itu pula aku selalu diantar jemputnya. Meskipun aku tak sudi berada dalam satu kendaraan dengannya, dia akan tetap menjemputku dan memaksaku untuk naik mobil dengannya. Dan selama perjalanan, ia selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan pertanyaannya mengenai ajakannya ke Australia waktu itu.

Aku sekarang sedang berdiri di depan tempat lesku. Hendak menyebrang. Pandanganku lurus ke depan dimana seorang pecundang berambut merah yang sedang berdiri tepat di sebrang jalan. Ia menungguku seperti biasanya, di dekat mobil sembari melambai ke arahku dengan antusias. Aku merasa mual ketika melihatnya tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Dan jujur saja, aku masih marah padanya. Sesosok pengguna motor berhenti tepat di hadapanku membuat perhatianku teralih dari pecundang itu.

"Kau mau pulang? Lebih baik kau pulang saja denganku." Tawarnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia sepertinya tak sadar jika aku selalu diantar jemput oleh orang itu selama seminggu ini.

Aku melirik ke sebrang jalan dimana seorang pecundang sedang menungguku sedari tadi. Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa basa-basi aku meraih helm yang Naruto sodorkan padaku dan langsung naik ke atas motor sport miliknya secepat mungkin. Aku melirik pecundang itu sekilas melalui celah helm full-facenya. Mukanya datar tapi sorot matanya jelas menyiratkan perasaan kecewa yang teramat sangat.

"Naruto cepat pergi dari sini," ujarku agak keras pada lelaki berambut kuning di hadapanku ini.

"Tunggu sebentar," potongnya.

Aku melihat pecundang itu bersiap-siap akan menyebrangi jalanan. Aku mulai merasa panik sekarang. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang daripada yang tadi. Ini gila, pikirku. Aku tidak boleh tertangkap olehnya. Tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, seketika itu juga aku memeluk pinggang Naruto erat, "cepat jalankan motormu sekarang juga, Naruto!"

Naruto langsung bereaksi setelah ku peluk pinggangnya itu. Ia menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari situ juga juga dengan kecepatan tinggi karena ku paksa. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah belakang memastikan pecundang itu masih di sana. Dan ternyata ia masih berdiri di sana, di depan tempat lesku dan tak sempat menahanku pergi. Aku kembali memalingkan kepalaku ke depan. Jantungku masih berdegup dengan kencang terpacu oleh aliran adrenalin tadi ditambah betapa kencangnya motor ini.

"Naruto bisakah kita tidak langsung pulang ke rumah? Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang." Ucapku ragu-ragu. "Dan bisakah, kau mengendarai motormu sekarang lebih pelan?"

"Baiklah," Naruto menurunkan kecepatannya dan membelokkan motornya. Sementara aku hanya diam saja mengikuti kemanapun ia ingin membawaku. Tak peduli ia ingin mau kemana.

 **.**

Naruto menghampiriku dengan dua kotak susu dingin rasa stroberi. Ia ikut duduk di bangku taman denganku. Ia merobek karton susu itu dan memberikannya padaku. Aku hanya bergumam terimakasih padanya sementara itu ia membuka miliknya dan meminumnya. Aku meminum susu tersebut. Perasaanku sudah lebih baik sekarang daripada yang tadi. Aku mengamati taman di sekitarku. Aku tidak tahu kami ada dimana sekarang karena sibuk menetralkan detak jantungku saat di motor tadi.

Naruto sepertinya mengerti dan menjawab rasa penasaranku, "Kita berada di taman dekat dengan lingkungan rumahku."

Aku pun hanya ber 'oh' ria tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi padanya. Melanjutkan lagi meminum susu stroberi dingin itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin langsung pulang tadi?"

Aku termangu diam karena pertanyaannya. Innerku sudah berteriak-teriak sekarang. Sial. Dia tak berpikiran kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya kan? Tolong jangan katakan iya. Demi Tuhan aku akan membenci diriku sekarang jika tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan cepat.

"Aku harus membeli pulsa untuk ponselku. Tadi aku kelupaan karena terlalu terbawa suasana."

Hening sejenak.

Aku berpikir lagi, seperti ada yang tak beres.

Ku rasa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku yang tadi.

Sial, aku harus segera merevisinya.

Aku mengulang ucapanku lagi dengan cepat. "Aku jarang sekali naik motor jadi aku terbawa suasana. Ternyata tak buruk juga naik motor hahaha," bisa ku pastikan kalau tawaku kini terdengar sedikit memaksakan.

"Begitu rupanya," ujarnya pelan. "Kalau tidak salah, ada mesin ATM di dekat sini. Kita bisa ke sana kalau kau sudah selesai meminumnya."

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang juga, aku takut orangtuaku khawatir jika aku terlalu pulang malam." Aku pun segera menghabiskan minumanku. Kami pun beranjak pergi dari taman tersebut tak lama kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masuk ke dalam rumaku. Suasana di rumah terlihat agak tenang semenjak bajingan itu pulang. Kepulangannya ada gunanya juga ternyata. Aku hendak berjalan ke tangga sesaat sebelum ibu memanggilku dari arah ruang makan. Aku memutar badanku dan berjalan menuju ibuku. Ibuku kini sedang duduk menikmati snack malamnya bersama bajingan itu. Mereka terlihat tenang dan sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Sasori-kun bilang pada ibu kalau kau pulang dengan pacarmu naik motor. Benarkah itu, Sakura?"

"Hanya karena dia seorang anak lelaki yang naik motor dan mengantarku pulang bukan berarti dia pacarku, bu." Ujarku tak suka masalah pribadiku diganggu. Lagi pula, Naruto bukan dan tak akan pernah menjadi pacarku. Aku memandang tajam ke arah pecundang itu dengan tatapan tak suka karena mengadukan perbuatanku pada ibu.

"Baguslah. Kau masih kecil. Ibu tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk berpacaran sebelum dewasa."

'Ya, seperti ibu. Karena ibu belum dewasa makanya ibu berakhir menikahi ayah karena tidak sempat memilih yang paling terbaik, bukankah begitu, bu?' Innerku berkata.

"Ya. Ibu benar, aku memang belum dewasa. Lagi pula, aku tidak tertarik untuk punya pacar. Kalau begitu permisi, anak yang belum dewasa ini punya banyak tugas yang harus segera dikerjakan atau dia akan kena hukuman dari sensei-nya." Aku meninggalkan ruang makan dengan cepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapanku. Tak ingin melihat wajah ibuku atau dia yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

Seperti biasanya kafetaria adalah area paling ramai saat jam makan siang. Aku memakan makan siangku dengan tenang. Begitu pula dengan Ino, sahabatku. Dan beberapa menit lagi, Naruto pasti akan ikut bergabung dengan kami. Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur saja sampai dirinya mendudukan dirinya di sini bersama kami berdua.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Di tempat lain sudah penuh," ujar suara yang sudah amat ku kenal ini.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih. Tidak bisakah kau mencari alasan yang lain selain itu?" Keluh sahabat pirangku itu. "Lagipula, tata urutannya itu tidak benar. Seharusnya kau bertanya lebih dulu, kemudian menunggu jawaban kami apakah kau boleh duduk bersama kami atau tidak, setelah kau diizinkan barulah kau boleh duduk."

"Aku sengaja mempersingkat urutannya supaya tenagamu tak terbuang sia-sia. Ya aku tahu, aku memang orang yang pengertian. Kau tak perlu berterimakasih." Pemuda yang seperti matahari melakukan pembelaan atas tindakannya itu. Dan seperti biasanya selanjutnya dia pasti akan mengucapkan, "selamat makan, Sakura."

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman karena mulutku dipenuhi dengan makanan saat ini. Tak beberapa lama teman-teman Naruto ikut bergabung juga dengan kami. Bisa dipastikan siapa saja mereka. Meja kami semakin hari semakin ramai saja rasanya. Aku sedikit mempercepat makanku karena merasa tak nyaman. Aku bangkit dari kursiku ketika aku merasa aku sudah cukup kenyang.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto mencegahku pergi dari sini.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo, Ino. Aku rasa kau juga sudah selesai daritadi." Ajakku. Ino sepertinya mengerti lalu ikut bangkit dari meja itu. Kami menaruh tempat makan kami di tempat khusus, lalu berjalan keluar kafetaria. Seperti biasanya kami akan ke atap gedung olahraga. Tentu saja untuk merokok.

Aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah milikku. Mengambil sebatang rokok lalu menyalakannya. Ino juga mempunyai kotak yang sama sepertiku. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah punyanya berwarna kuning, sementara punyaku berwarna merah. Ia juga kini menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya. Kami berdua duduk bersebelahan memandang langit siang itu sembari merokok.

"Apa kau sudah mengisi lembar aspirasi masa depan?"

"Belum. Aku masih belum memutuskan apapun." Jawabku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mengisinya setelah ini, lalu menyerahkannya pada bagian konseling."

"Kau benar-benar akan mengambil jurusan hubungan masyarakat?"

Ino menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "ya, tentu saja."

"Wah, kau harus berhenti berbicara kasar kalau begitu, _bitch._ " Godaku.

"Sial. Aku rasa aku tak bisa berhenti melakukan yang satu itu." Ia lalu tertawa bersamaku.

Ino melambaikan tangannya membuatku beralih menatap seseorang yang baru saja tiba. "Ini dia si jenius tukang tidur. Eh... bukannya itu Uchiha?"

"Sedang apa dia kemari?" Tanyaku pelan.

Shikamaru menghampiri kami lebih dahulu kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengulurkan tangannya, "pinjami aku korek. Punyaku tertinggal di kelas."

Aku menyerahkan korek apiku pada pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Kini aku gantian memandang Uchiha dengan tatapan bingung. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau dirinya merokok. Mengingat reaksinya yang sedikit kaget ketika menemukan kotak kecilku yang berisikan rokok.

"Shikamaru, sudah ku bilang jangan mengajak orang lain lagi kemari. Kau mau kalau kita semua tertangkap, huh?" Protes sahabat pirangku itu.

"Dia sendiri yang mau ikut. Mana pernah aku mengajak orang lain." Protes pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" Tanya sahabatku. Uchiha itu langsung saja menunjuk ke arah mukaku. "Kau mengajaknya kemari?" Tanya Ino padaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau ingat saat aku diusir oleh Asuma-sensei waktu itu? Aku mengajaknya kemari sesaat setelah 'kami diusir'."

"Kau kan bisa mengajaknya ke tempat lain seperti perpus... tunggu-tunggu... aku lupa. Kau tak mungkin pergi ke perpustakaan karena si cabul itu." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Si cabul?" Uchiha Sasuke terlihat heran dengan ucapan sahabatku. Ia kini ikut duduk bersama kami.

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kabuto-sensei. Aku punya firasat kalau si cabul itu selalu menggoda perempuan yang memakai rok."

"Dasar anak perempuan. Jangan melebih-lebihkan seperti itu. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," ujar Shikamaru sembari mengembalikan korek milikku.

"Kau mau merokok juga, Uchiha?" Tawarku pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Biarkan saja bocah ini di sini. Toh dia tak berisik. Mari kita hidup dengan tenang," ujar Shikamaru malas.

Aku memandang Ino lalu mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan bocah nanas itu. Ya, setidaknya Uchiha Sasuke tidak berisik seperti sahabat kuningnya itu. Akhirnya kami berempat menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat kami di atap gedung olahraga. Sebelum kembali ke kelas, aku dan Ino menyemprotkan sedikit parfum terlebih dahulu agar bau rokok di badan kami sedikit tersamarkan.

Aku mengambil sebungkus permen karet rasa mint lalu memakannya. Aku mengeluarkan sebungkus lagi dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke Uchiha. "Uchiha. Kau mau?"

Ia mengambil bungkusan permen karet itu. Membukanya lalu memakannya. Pantat ayam itu menghalangi langkahku sebelum turun dari tangga dengan kakinya. "Panggil aku 'Sasuke'. Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan margaku."

"Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu jika kau bersedia menurunkan kakimu," ujarku dengan nada sarkas.

"Silahkan," Sasuke menurunkan kakinya dan membiarkanku lewat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku duduk di dalam mobil sambil memandangi pemandangan jalanan melalui kaca. Menyenderkan kepalaku pada lenganku. Dan seperti biasanya kali ini aku menyumpal telingaku dengan earphone. Sesekali menganggukkan kepala seolah-olah aku sedang mendengarkan lagu. Dengan cara ini lah aku menunjukan kalau aku sangat tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Sudah sepuluh hari sejak kepulangannya dan aku belum juga memberikan jawabanku mengenai ajakannya ke Australia.

Kami sampai juga di rumah akhirnya. Aku segera keluar dari mobil setelah pecundang itu memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar. Aku berjalan lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemandangan di dalam benar-benar tak mengenakan. Pecahan vas, hiasan bunga-bunga dan beberapa pajangan yang terbuat dari kaca berserakan dimana-mana sesaat setelah pintu masuk. Keadaan rumah benar-benar kacau balau. Aku bisa mendengarkan teriakan ayah dan ibuku dari dalam kamar mereka. Tentu saja karena suara mereka yang terlampau keras.

Aku sekarang merasa sangat kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung saja berbalik arah dan membanting pintu rumah sekeras-kerasnya. Berlari keluar menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak di kepalaku. Perkelahian mereka kali ini lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumya. Aku membuka tasku dengan cepat dan mengacaknya. Mencari dan mencari lagi lembar aspirasi masa depan milkku yang belum ku isi dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku mengeluarkan formulir itu dan juga sebuah pulpen. Aku tanpa ragu lagi mengisinya sekarang. Kali ini tekadku sudah bulat. Aku takkan bersembunyi di belakang siapapun. Hanya aku yang bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Persetan dengan neraka kami ini yang lebih sering kami sebut sebagai rumah. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Setelah selesai mengisi formulir itu, aku berjalan ke arah pecundang itu. Melemparkan formulir itu ke wajahnya lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

 **.**

Aku kembali ke rumahku dini hari. Aku tidak bisa menginap di rumah temanku karena akan sulit dan juga sangat memalukan untuk menjelaskan keadaanku nantinya. Aku juga tidak bisa menginap di hotel karena aku tidak membawa dompet. Uang tunai yang ku punya saat ini tidaklah banyak. Keadaan makin parah apalagi setelah ponselku mati. Pelajaran yang ku dapat hari ini adalah bawalah dompetmu kemanapun kau pergi dan bawalah uang tunai yang cukup banyak jika kau tinggal di rumah yang seperti neraka. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain pulang ke rumah. Dipukuli atau tidak, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku. Pecahan beling sudah tidak terlihat lagi walaupun perabotan rumah masih berantakan. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melepaskan sepatuku. Aku mengambil sendal dalam rumahku, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga. Aku terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati pecundang brengsek berambut merah itu sedang duduk menyandar di tangga yang paling atas dengan mata tertutup.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai rupanya." Ujarnya. Suaranya lemah seperti orang baru bangun. Jelas saja, dia tertidur di sana. Ia bangkit dari posisinya. Berdiri di depanku dan mengelus rambutku. "Selamat istirahat, adik kecilku."

Aku menepis tangannya dari kepalaku kasar. Aku berjalan melewatinya dan menuju kamarku tak melirik ke belakang sama sekali. Begitu sampai di dalam kamarku, aku menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Aku berjalan ke arah meja belajarku untuk meletakkan tas sekolahku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Tepat atas meja belajarku aku melihat lembar aspirasi masa depan milikku yang ku lempar tadi padanya. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya aneh. Sebuah sticky notes berwarna kuning mencolok itulah yang membuatnya terlihat aneh. Aku membaca tulisannya di atasnya.

"You do make a great choice. This time, I promise to take care of you no matter what."

 _Terjemahan:_

 _Kau sudah membuat pilihan yang tepat. Kali ini aku berjanji akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***to be continued***


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau** **kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **Now or Never**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur. Tak ada ayah dan ibuku di sana. Hanya ada pecundang berambut merah sedang menyeduh kopi sembari menelfon seseorang. Aku mendengar obrolan mereka. Aku bisa mendengar obrolan mereka soal libur atau cuti untuk beberapa waktu. Bisa ku tebak, sepertinya ia sedang menelfon asisten rumah tangga kami supaya tak datang ke rumah. Tentu saja, akan sangat memalukan jika asisten rumah tangga kami melihat betapa berantakannya rumah kami saat ini.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke lemari pendingin. Mengambil sebuah apel, sekotak susu, lalu es krim. Aku akan membuat smoothie dengan es krim. Aku tahu ini masih pagi, tapi aku butuh penyemangat. Aku mengupas buah apel lalu memotongnya dan memasukkan ke dalam blender. Setelah itu, aku menuangkan susu lalu memasukkan banyak es krim ke dalam sana.

"Bukankah masih terlalu pagi untuk es krim?" Pecundang itu melirik ke arahku yang kini sedang memasukkan beberapa sendok es krim ke dalam blender.

Sementara aku hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan 'apa pedulinya kau'.

"Fine. Suit yourself (Ya, terserah. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau)." Ujarnya melanjutkan lagi telfonnya.

 **.**

Aku meminum smoothie ku pelan di mobil. Seperti biasanya aku menggunakan earphone berpura-pura mendengarkan lagu. Pecundang itu masih sibuk dengan telfonnya menggunakan hands free. Aku bisa mendengarkan setiap ucapannya. Ku rasa kali ini ia menelfon orang yang berbeda.

"I have to clean that mess (Aku harus membersihkannya). Yup, that's right (Ya, benar). Sebelum orangtuaku pulang or they're gonna kill me (atau mereka akan membunuhku)." Ujarnya ditelfon.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu anak muda saja." Kali ini ia tertawa. Aku melirik pecundang itu melalui ekor mataku. Matanya lurus ke depan memperhatikan jalan jadi ia takkan menyadari kalau aku sekarang sedang memperhatikannya.

"My friends? Aa, I suppose they are too drunk to help me because of the party. (Temanku? Aa, aku pikir mereka terlalu mabuk untuk membantuku karena pesta semalam)" Kali ini ia tertawa lagi. "So, bisakah paman datang dengan membawa beberapa orang?" Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "ya, sore ini everything should be clean (semuanya harus sudah bersih)."

'Pesta? Dia sedang berbohong rupanya,' ujarku dalam hati. Aku kembali memperhatikan jalan. Tak mau pecundang itu memergoki diriku yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Thanks, paman. Paman memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Ucapnya. Pecundang itu mematikan telfonnya. Aku bersiap-siap untuk turun karena sebentar lagi kami akan tiba di sekolahku. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dekat dengan sekolahku. Ia menarik earphone ku sebelum aku turun dari mobil.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tegurku tak suka.

Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana. "Ini, karena sepertinya aku tak bisa menjemputmu saat pulang nanti." Ia juga memberikanku sebuah kartu nama dan juga kartu debit miliknya. "Pulang sekolah nanti kau harus segera mendaftar les bahasa Inggris. Gunakan kartu debit itu untuk membayar biaya administrasinya. PIN nya tanggal ulang tahun ibu. Aa, kau juga harus mengambil kelas satu lagi untuk persiapan test kemampuan bahasa Inggris. Sekarang cepatlah turun, kau bisa terlambat."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku ingin segera turun dari sini." Aku mengambil uang, kartu nama serta kartu debit miliknya itu. Membuka pintu lalu turun dari mobil secepat mungkin. Aku berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolahku dimana Naruto selalu menungguku di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memandangi formulir di hadapanku. Sedikit ragu ketika hendak mengisinya. Entahlah, rasanya seperti aku sedang membuat keputusan yang sangat besar kali ini. Beberapa kali terlintas di kepalaku untuk tidak melakukan ini dan pulang saja ke rumah. Rasanya kemarin aku membuat keputusan yang salah ketika mengisi lembar aspirasi masa depanku. Bagaimana tidak, aku mengisinya saat aku sedang marah.

Seseorang berdiri di sampingku. Ia terlihat sedang berusaha untuk berbicara pada receptionist. "Kalau kau masih ragu untuk mendaftar, bisakah kau sedikit bergeser?"

Aku memandang orang tersebut untuk minta maaf. Tapi yang ku lihat malahan teman sekelasku yang beberapa waktu lalu 'diusir' dari kelas Asuma-sensei denganku. Aku sedikit bergeser, memberikannya ruang untuk mengobrol dengan receptionist tersebut. Aku sedikit mengintip kertas yang ia pegang tersebut. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya sekilas tapi nampaknya itu seperti jadwal les persiapan TOEFL.

'Apa dia berminat kuliah di luar negeri juga?' Pikirku dalam hati. Tak berani menanyakannya. Aku memandang formulir milikku lagi. Berpikir lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendaftar juga. Toh, tak ada salahnya belajar bahasa asing. Hanya karena aku memutuskan untuk ikut les ini bukan berarti aku ingin pergi. Dan saat itu juga, aku mulai mengisi formulir milikku tanpa ragu lagi.

Setelah selesai mengurusi seluruh pendaftaran dan administrasi, kami pun keluar dari sana. Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pergi ke tempat les regular karena kami jugaharus menyesuaikan jadwal les regular dengan les bahasa kami. Aku pun setuju dan pergi bersamanya naik motor miliknya.

 **.**

Sasuke mematikan mesin motornya. Sekarang kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku pun langusng turun dari motor miliknya. Melepaskan helm miliknya itu lalu menyerahkan helm itu padanya. "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Sasuke."

Ia masih duduk di atas motornya dan belum pergi. Ia malah melepas helmnya saat ini. "Kau akan kuliah ke luar negeri?"

"Em... mungkin." Butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya," jawabnya dengan enteng. "Kau...kenapa mau kuliah di tempat yang jauh? Bukankah di sini banyak universitas yang bagus?"

'Oh, tentu saja itu karena Sasori memaksaku untuk pergi ikut dengannya. Ia juga mengancam akan menyeretku kalau aku tidak mau pergi dengannya.' Batinku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menjawab seperti itu. Aku berakhir dengan jawaban paling klise yang pernah aku pikirkan. "Aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman yang baru di luar sana. Bagaimana denganmu?

"Bagaimana denganku? Tentu saja, itu karena aku ingin kabur ke tempat yang jauh dari sini." Ujarnya santai lalu menyalakan mesin motornya dan memakai helmnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Sakura." Ia pun pergi dari hadapanku.

'Kabur ke tempat yang jauh?' Aku memikirkan ucapannya itu di depan rumahku. Apa maksudnya itu. Apa dia benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku atau sedang menyindirku. Aku diam di sana beberapa saat. Tidak mungkin dia menyindirku, aku tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada orang lain termasuk pada sahabatku mengenai kondisiku. Aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Aku kini sudah berada di dalam rumahku. Keadaannya sudah rapih seperti biasanya. Ruangannya sedikit terasa kosong karena tak ada lagi pajangan atau hiasan yang tertata di dekat ruang santai. Suasananya di rumah terlalu tenang. Aku rasa aku sendirian sekarang mengingat aku tidak melihat mobil ayahku atau mobil ibuku yang biasa dipakai oleh pecundang itu akhir-akhir ini. Aku berjalan ke lantai dua tepat dimana kamarku berada.

Aku melihat sebuah sticky note berwarna biru muda di pintu kamarku. Aku melepasnya kemudian membacanya sembari masuk ke dalam kamarku.

'Aku tak bisa menghubungimu jadi aku menulis note ini. Semalam ibu pergi entah kemana, jadi aku pergi mencarinya. Ayah juga tidak tahu kemana. Kalau besok pagi aku belum pulang, kau berangkat saja sendiri.'

Aku mengendus ketika selesai membaca sticky note tersebut. Aku tahu kemana ayahku berada sekarang. Ayah pasti pulang ke rumah 'wanita' itu. Kemana lagi memangnya. Toh, yang sering membuat kedua orangtuaku bertengkar selalu karenanya. Terkadang aku berpikir lebih baik mereka bercerai saja. Aku tak suka ibuku terus-menerus disakiti seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima hari semenjak kejadian ayah dan ibuku bertengkar. Aku duduk di ruang makan memakan sarapanku. Ibu kini sedang memakan sarapannya sambil menikmati sebuah majalah. Sikapnya biasa saja seolah-olah pertengkaran yang kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ya ibu akhirnya pulang juga setelah tiga hari pergi entah kemana. Berbeda dengan ibuku, ayahku baru pulang dua hari kemudian. Mereka sekarang bersikap biasa saja walaupun aku merasa suasana di ruang makan ini sedikit tegang.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujarku. "Aku berangkat sekolah dulu."

"Wait for me (tunggu aku)," ujar Sasori di belakang sana.

Kami berdua sekarang berada di dalam mobil menuju sekolahku. Kali ini aku tidak memakai earphone karena lupa membawanya. Sebagai gantinya aku menyetel radio yang ada di dalam mobil. Ketegangan saat di ruang makan tadi masih terasa. Sekarang aku makin merasa canggung duduk di dalam mobil ini berdua dengannya.

Sasori mengecilkan volume radio. "You should tell mom and dad about your future plan tonight (Kau harus memberitahukan ayah dan ibu mengenai rencana masa depanmu malam ini)."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjelaskan? Itu kan rencanamu juga." Jawabku malas. Aku bersiap turun karena kami sudah dekat dengan sekolahku.

"Still, it's your responsibility to tell them (tetap saja, itu tanggungjawabmu untuk menjelaskannya ke mereka)." Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya dekat dengan sekolahku. "I'll pick you up later (aku akan menjemputmu nanti). Pastikan untuk tidak kabur lagi seperti waktu itu." Ujarnya memperingatiku sebelum aku turun dari mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengikuti kelas bahasa dan persiapan tes kemampuan berbahasa Inggris. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, aku mengambil kelas persiapan untuk IELTS. Hal itu dikarenakan IELTS lebih sering digunakan di Australia. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak menyesal mendaftar les bahasa asing. Sensei yang bertanggungjawab mengajariku benar-benar tampan. Aku akan senang hati pergi les setiap hari jika Shii-sensei yang mengajariku.

"That's sum up our meeting. I'll see you next week, guys. (Itu tadi mengakhiri perjumpaan kita. Sampai jumpa minggu depan)." Ujarnya sembari keluar dari kelas.

Moodku akan beranjak naik sebelum dan setelah aku menghadiri kelas Shii-sensei. Aku keluar kelas dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Walaupun aku tidak punya minat untuk pacaran, tapi kalau Shii-sensei adalah laki-lakinya aku pasti akan mempertimbangakannya lagi. Seseorang menarik belakang tasku kencang. Tentu saja perbuatannya itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Uchiha, bisakah kau melepaskan peganganmu pada tasku?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan margaku." Ujarnya semakin keras menarik tasku.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Sekarang bisakah kau lepaskan tasku?" Ia melepaskan pegangannya itu. Aku kembali berjalan lagi keluar dari tempat lesku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya masih mengekor di belakangku.

"Pulang tentu saja. Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya terlalu eksplisit untuk dijawab.

"Pakai ini." Sasuke menyodorkan salah satu helmnya ke arahku.

"Oi, bocah. Dia tidak akan ikut dengamu." Jawab seseorang. Aku mengenal suaranya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori. Ia menghampiri kami berdua lalu menarikku ke rangkulannya. "Dia pacarmu yang membantu kau kabur waktu itu? Tapi, postur tubuhnya terlihat sedikit berbeda."

"Jaga mulutmu itu," aku memukul kepala Sasori keras membuat pemiliknya merintih kesakitan.

"Tak perlu memukul! Ayo pulang." Ajaknya atau yang lebih tepatnya menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobil. "Oi little Uchiha, sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu itu dan jangan berani-beraninya mengganggu adikku. I see what you've done there (aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi)."

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

Aku masih diam duduk di atas sofa menunggu rekasi ayahku. Ibuku hanya berkata terserah lalu pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sementara ayah masih diam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Aku melirik ke arah Sasori. Dia memasang tampang datar saja, seolah-olah tak peduli dengan percakapan kami saat ini. Toh pikirnya, disetujui atau tidak oleh ayah, dia akan tetap membawaku juga. Ayah bangkit dari kursi malasnya. Jantungku sekarang berdebar-debar.

"Kuliah di Australia itu idemu?" Tanya ayahku pada Sasori yang sedari tadi tampak acuh tak acuh itu. Ia melihat ayahku sebelum melirik ke arahku. Ayahku pun berbalik menatapku. "Atau ini benar-benar idemu?"

Aku masih diam. Ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya. Ini memang idenya tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Seolah-olah aku tidak boleh mengatakan kalau itu memang idenya.

"Jawab!" Ucap ayahku tegas. "Biasanya mulutmu itu selalu menjawab jika sedang dimarahi, kenapa sekarang hanya diam saja? Ayah hitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tak menjawabnya berarti kau harus kuliah di sini."

"Satu!" Aku melirik ke arah Sasori yang duduk di sebrang sana. Aku mulai takut.

"Dua?!" Aku berpikir apakah ini akhirnya. Tapi kalau aku diam saja, aku akan terus berakhir di sini.

Aku memejamkan mataku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan keinginanku. "Ya, itu ideku, ayah.

Ayahku kembali duduk di atas kursi malasnya. Memejamkan matanya. Mukanya terlihat sangat serius kali ini. Sementara Sasori memendang ke arahku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Ia terlihat senang sekarang dan antusias dengan percakapan kami.

"Kau boleh kuliah di sana," ujar ayahku. "Tapi, kau hanya boleh mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Dan dalam setahun jika GPA mu tidak memuaskan, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Ayah tidak akan mendukungmu menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang sia-sia berkedok 'ingin kuliah di luar negeri'. Sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan pikirkan itu baik-baik."

Aku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamarku setelah pamit pada ayah. Sasori mengekor di belakangku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria. Tentu saja, karena ayahnya secara tidak langsung mengizinkan aku ikut dengannya walaupun dengan syarat. Aku berbalik ke arah Sasori sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memukul kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah memukul kepalaku dua kali hanya dalam sehari. Sekarang apalagi?" Protesnya karena kepalanya baru saja ku pukul.

"Kalau aku tidak diterima di jurusan ke dokteran, apa berarti aku harus pulang?"

"I've told you that I'll take care of you no matter what (Sudah ku bilang, aku yang akan mengurus dirimu apapun yang terjadi). You can stay there with me (Kau bisa tetap tinggal di sana denganku). Oyasumi, adik kecilku." Sasori mengelus rambutku lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura? Kau tak suka sup rumput laut buatanku?" Ujar Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sup buatanmu selalu enak. Thanks, Ino." Ujarku melanjutkan makanku.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Aku tak merasa senang sama sekali. Pikiranku sibuk memikirkan ujian masuk universitas. Terimakasih karena Sasori memberikan jadwal ujiannya pagi tadi sebagai 'hadiah' padaku. Aku melihat tanggalnya dan aku hanya punya waktu sebulan untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sekarang aku sudah mulai merasa tertekan.

"Haruskah kita membolos les dan merayakan ulang tahunmu, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

Aku menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk hal yang berguna seperti belajar untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas nanti, Naruto." Aku meminum air putih melalui gelasku lalu berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih untuk supnya, Ino. Terimakasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah mengucapkan dan mendoakanku. Aku pergi ke kelas duluan."

Aku cuma berasalan kalau aku ingin pergi ke kelas duluan. Aku sekarang berada di taman dekat dengan lapangan sekolahku. Aku duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang ada di sana. Menikmati semilir angin musim semi sambil melamun. Aku memakai earphone ku lagi seperti biasanya dan tidak memutar musik sama sekali. Ketika aku sedang menikmati lamunanku seseorang menarik sebelah earphone milikku membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Kau mendengarkan lagu sedih lagi?" Tanyanya. Aku merebut kembali earphone itu dari tangannya. Tak mau tertangkap olehnya kalau aku sedang melamun sembari pura-pura mendengarkan lagu.

"Playlists mu itu isinya lagu sedih semua sepertinya." Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingku sekarang. Memandang lurus ke arah lapangan. "Apakah di sini terlihat seperti kelas kita?" Sindirnya.

"Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk mengolok-olok selera musikku dan juga menggangguku lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas saja. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk memulai perdebatan."

Suasana kembali hening lagi.

"Kau...sudah tahu mengenai jadwal ujian seleksi universitas?" Tanyaku berusaha memecahkan keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Hn," angguknya. "Jadi sejak di kafetaria tadi kau memikirkan itu?"

"Ya, aku baru mendapatkan jadwalnya tadi pagi. Dan, aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari awal semester ini." Jawabnya enteng.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar kesal." Ujarku.

"Kau kan masih bisa belajar sekarang. Kalau memang tidak lulus, kau masih bisa ikut ujian di bulan lainnya."

"Aku tidak berminat mengikuti ujiannya berkali-kali." Ucapku lemas.

"Kalau begitu belajar! Jangan terus-menerus hanya dipikirkan." Ujarnya sedikit dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu ujiannya akan seperti apa, jadi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku persiapkan. Tadi kau bilang kau sudah mempersiakannya. Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?"

Pantat ayam itu hanya diam saja tak bereaksi apapun. Padahal ia yang menyuruhku untuk belajar mempersiapkannya. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berdiri di hadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku jarang sekali memohon pada seseorang tapi kali ini kau harus benar-benar membantuku. Ku mohon ajari aku. Lagi pula, kau bisa sambil belajar juga kan? Ayolah, Sasuke. Ya?" Aku memasang puppy eyes supaya ia setuju. Tapi ia hanya diam saja dengan muka datar seperti biasanya.

"Menyebalkan!" Keluhnya. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Suruh kakakmu untuk tidak menjemputmu saat pulang les besok."

Aku memikirkan jawabannya itu. Apa itu tandanya ia setuju untuk mengajariku? Aku pun tersenyum lega. Sedikit merayakannya dengan berloncat-locat kegirangan.

"Kau ingin leher atau kakimu patah? Berhenti loncat-loncat di tangga seperti itu." Ujarnya seraya meninggalkanku.

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

Aku kini sedang memandang beberapa soal matematika. Tak ku sangka, aku banyak sekali yang harus ku pelajari. Padahal ini baru seminggu tapi rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan. Kami belajar di sebuah coffee shop yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas perpustakaan. Setiap pulang les kami akan ke sini untuk belajar selama dua jam lalu pulang.

"Cepat kerjakan soalnya, Sakura. Aku ingin pulang." Keluh pemuda berambut pantat ayam di depanku. Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak aku memandang soal matematika yang sama.

"Ini soal benar-benar buatanmu? Kenapa sulit sekali sih?!" Protesku balik.

"Aku membuat soal yang lebih sulit dari ujian aslinya supaya nanti kau bisa menjawab soal ujian aslinya lebih mudah. Kerjakan saja, jangan banyak protes!"

"Ya, kau sudah bilang beberapa waktu yang lalu." Aku kembali fokus pada soal matematika.

"Kerjakan saja di rumah. Dan ini soal untuk ujian bahasa Inggris." Sasuke melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan. "Ini untuk minggu depan, kau bisa melatih bahasa Inggris mu dari cerita pendek di sana dan menjawab soal-soal dari sana. Minggu depan kau harus sudah menyelesaikan semua soalnya."

Aku membuka lembaran itu. Seperti ucapannya, lembaran itu berisikan beberapa cerita pendek yang sebenarnya tidak pendek. Aku bsia melihat banyak soal di sana. Sepertinya ada 100 soal.

"Dan ini untukmu." Sasuke meletakkan sesuatu di meja. Aku melihat sebuah buku kumpulan puisi dari salah satu penyair terkenal. Mataku berbinar. Aku sangat suka puisi miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka dengan penyair ini? Aku kesulitan membeli bukunya karena selalu kehabisan stock nya." Aku memeluk buku itu dengan senang seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo cepat, aku sudah mengantuk." Protesnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengantarkan kau pulang kalau kau hanya duduk di sana memeluk buku bodoh itu semalaman."

Aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku. Untuk pertama kalinya, omongannya itu tak membuatku kesal lagi. "Hei, tunggu aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Notes:

TOEFL (Test of English as Foreign Language) - Tes ini dibutuhkan untuk membutikan kemampuan bahasa Inggris jika ingin kuliah di luar negeri. Umumnya bahasa Inggris yang digunakan dalam tes ini adalah American style. Tes ini terbagi menjadi empat bagian yaitu reading, listening, writing, dan speaking.

IELTS (International English Language Testing System) - Tes ini juga bertujuan untuk membuktikan kemampuan bahasa Inggris. Dalam test ini lebih condong ke British style. Salah satu persyaratan untuk bisa kuliah di Australia yaitu menyertakan nilai IELTS. Sama seperti TOEFL, test ini terbagi juga menjadi empat bagian.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau** **kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **"Because you are my people."**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang menaiki anak tangga ketika Sasori turun terburu-buru hingga menyenggol bahuku. Rasanya sakit karena bahunya terasa sangat keras. Ia hanya menggumam 'maaf' dan berlalu turun ke bawah. Tentu saja masih dengan ponsel di tangan kirinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tak menggangguku. Ia tampak seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan ke atas.

Aku melihat pintu biru yang selalu menyambutku itu. Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Pintu biru yang selalu menyambutku ketika tiba di lantai dua itu nampak sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya pemiliknya terlalu terburu-buru sehingga lupa untuk menutup pintunya dengan benar. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya tapi rasa penasaranku lebih besar. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut lalu membukanya lebar. Perlahan aku memasuki kamar miliknya.

Aku tak pernah kemari lagi semenjak Sasori mulai masuk SMP karena ia selalu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan tak jarang, ia mengunci kamarnya seolah-olah di dalamnya terdapat harta yang paling berharga untuknya. Tapi sekarang, pemandangan yang ku tangkap hanyalah ruangan penuh dengan nuansa monokrom yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Bahkan aku tak menemukan banyak barang pribadi, terkecuali beberapa tumpukan map dan sebuah frame yang diletakan terbalik. Ruangan ini terasa asing dan bukan seperti kamar pribadi.

Aku berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Berjalan ke arah meja dimana tumpukan map dan frame itu berada. Aku meraih salah satu mapnya dan membacanya. Tak banyak yang aku mengerti karena bentuknya lebih seperti jadwal estimasi waktu dan beberapa list barang-barang asing yang tak pernah aku tahu sebelumnya itu apa dan untuk apa. Aku meletakan kembali map tersebut dan beralih pada sebuah frame yang letaknya terbalik itu.

Itu foto keluarga kami. Foto itu diambil ketika Sasori masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar dan aku baru masuk taman kanak-kanak. Ibu masih terlihat sangat muda di dalam foto tersebut. Tapi, tunggu dulu... ada yang aneh dari foto ini. Fotonya terlihat tidak utuh. AKu bisa melihat bekas robekan di sebelah kiri tepat dimana ayahku harusnya berada di situ. 'Apa ini? Bukannya dia hanya diam saja ketika tahu kebusukan ayahku? Tapi, kenapa dia merobek foto ayah,' pikirku.

Aku meletakan kembali frame tersebut dengan posisi yang sama tak ingin tertangkap kalau aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku berjalan ke luar kamar sebelum dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan tak biasa lainnya. AKu berjalan ke ruangan kecil yang digunakan sebagai ruang penyimpanan pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya tersebut. Aku meraih saklar lampu lainnya untuk menyalakan seluruh lampu yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut.

Cahaya lampu membuat ruangan tersebut terlihat jelas. Sebuah selimut dan beberapa bantal diletakan di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Aku melihat kertas-kertas berserakan di dekatnya lengkap dengan perlengkapan menggambar. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat seperti cetak biru. Ruangan penyimpanan yang hanya berukuran kecil ini lebih terlihat seperti kamar pribadi dan juga merangkap sebagai ruang kerja daripada ruangan utama dimana kasur tadi berada.

Aku berjalan mundur ke belakang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mematikan kembali lampu lemarinya. Berjalan cepat keluar kamarnya. Menutup pintunya dengan terburu-buru. Tak peduli oleh suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras di belakangku. Aku mempercepat langkahku ke dalam kamarku dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Jantungku berdebar keras. Kakiku terasa lemas rasanya sulit sekali untuk tetap berdiri. Detik itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu. Ada banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Sasori. Aku merasa seperti orang asing yang sedang tersesat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat-saat yang paling tidak aku suka adalah weekend. Tentu saja karena saat itu aku harus berkumpul dan menyantap makan siangku dengan canggung dengan keluargaku. Aura ketegangan dan canggung tentu saja langsung terasa karena ayah dan ibuku seringkali terlihat seolah-olah sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Entah sambil membaca koran atau majalah, bahkan mengecek ponsel mereka, dan lebih parahnya bahkan berpura-pura menerima telepon. Mereka berdua selalu terlihat seperti sedang berusaha menghindar untuk saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Aku menyantap makan siangku. Indra perasaku tidak bisa fokus seluruhnya karena otakku fokus pada hal lainnya. Sekali-kali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Sasori, penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan dengan ponselnya itu. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai memperhatikannya. Pikiranku sibuk memutar memori masa lalu tentang kapan aku bisa menjadi sangat jauh dengannya. Dan kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau dia seolah-olah mengasingkan dirinya itu. Dan juga dengan ucapannya beberapa minggu lalu kalau ia bisa saja bunuh diri jika terus berada di sini.

Aku sedang berusaha menelan makananku ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Aku benar-benar kaget dan tak bisa menelan makananku dengan benar. Refleks, langsung saja aku terbatuk-batuk ketika menyadari kalau aku tersedak. Sebelah tanganku menepuk-nepuk dadaku. Sementara sebelah tanganku yang lainnya sibuk menggapai gelas air minumku. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam ketika aku sudah tidak tersedak lagi.

"Kunyah makananmu dengan benar! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Sakura!" Ujar ayahku cukup keras. Ia kembali menatap korannya. Sementara ibuku hanya diam dan menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelasku.

Aku kini melirik ke arah Sasori yang sudah duduk kembali di sebrang meja sana. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika aku tersedak tadi ia membantuku menggapai gelas minumanku. Ia kini duduk diam. Menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan karena aku tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di sana, aku menyudahi makan siangku dan pamit kembali ke kamarku. Aku mengunci diriku di dalam kamarku. Insiden di meja makan tadi benar-benar seperti menjatuhkan harga diriku. Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur meraih bantal dan menutup kepalaku. Aku harap Sasori tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan canggung seperti kenapa aku memperhatikan dirinya saat makan siang tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah terasa seperti neraka kecil ketika sedang mendekati ujian. Terlebih jika ini tahun terakhirmu. Semuanya berlomba-lomba untuk berangkat lebih awal semata-mata demi belajar dengan suasana sekolah yang masih sepi, tapi tidak denganku. Aku kini duduk di atas atap gedung olahraga. Menikmati angin musim semi dan merokok. Sedikit mengakui kalau aku mungkin lebih terlihat seperti gangster daripada anak sekolahan.

"Kau akan mencemari udara pagi," ujar seseorang di belakang sana dengan nada yang mengejek. Suaranya tidak asing. Aku bisa menebak itu si pantat ayam. Walaupun aku tidak terganggu lagi dengan ucapan kasar dan ejekannya itu. Kehadirannya terkadang membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"Seharusnya kau berlatih soal matematika, bukannya malah bersantai di sini." Ia merebut rokokku dengan paksa dan mematikannya.

"Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak menggangguku saat merokok?" Ujarku sinis. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal buatanmu itu... wah... aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kenapa setiap hari soalnya semakin sulit? Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit ketika sudah menjawab semuanya. Jangan berikan soal itu lagi padaku!" Keluhku kesal.

"Baiklah," jawabnya enteng.

"Kali ini bukan omong kosong lagi kan?" Tanyaku memastikan ucapannya itu.

"Uchiha tidak pernah berkata omong kosong." Jawabnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku di atap sendirian.

 **.**

Omongannya tadi pagi memang tidak ada yang salah. Terbukti ia tidak memberiku soal matematika. Tapi kali ini, ia datang dengan beberapa soal bahasa Inggris lainnya. Lebih banyak dari pr yang ia berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lembaran soalnya lumayan tebal. Jika ada perkelahian atau kerusuhan saat ini juga, ku rasa lembaran soal ini bisa dijadikan sebagai senjata yang ampuh.

Aku melirik Sasuke dengan wajah sebal dan dongkol. Aku tak bisa protes atau memarahinya karena kami sekarang belajar di perpustakaan umum. Ia tampak tenang duduk di sebelahku. Tidak, ia tidak belajar. Melainkan duduk tenang membaca komiknya itu. Sesekali wajahnya terlihat menahan tawa. Melihatnya membuatku kesal. Ku kira dia akan ikut belajar juga karena kami pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Di sini tempat untuk belajar bukan untuk membaca komik." Bisikku yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malasnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca komiknya. Gemas. AKu pun refleks mendekatkan diriku dan kembali membisikan ucapanku pada telinganya, "pulang saja sana kalau kau hanya ingin baca komik!"

"Apa kau selalu cerewet seperti ini ketika dengan Naruto?" Ocehnya. Ia menurunkan komiknya dan menutupnya.

"Naruto lebih sering menceritakan tentang dirinya. Komunikasi kami lebih seperti satu arah dibandingkan dua arah karena ia lebih cerewet dariku. Ah satu lagi! Naruto tak pernah memberikanku pertanyaan yang sangat sulit seperti dirimu. Itu sebabnya aku lebih banyak diam ketika berada di dekatnya." Sindirku.

"Kerjakan saja soalnya dan jangan banyak protes." Sasuke menyenggol lenganku agak keras membuat diriku sedikit terhuyung ke samping. Ia hanya memasang seringai di wajahnya itu. .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang duduk di meja makan menikmati kudapan tengah malamku dan juga sebuah novel ketika Sasori tiba di rumah. Penampilannya terlihat kacau. Aku mencium bau rokok dan bau-bau lainnya. Aku rasa itu alkohol. Sepertinya ia habis pergi ke club malam. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur mengambil segelas air dan duduk di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat lesu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau... kenapa?" Aku mengangkat novelku lebih tinggi hingga menutupi mataku. Aku tak ingin dia melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Complicated (rumit)," jawabnya.

Jawabannya tak banyak menjawab pertanyaanku. Rasa penasaran ini membunuhku. Sementara di sisi lain, harga diriku menolak untuk membuka suara menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Aku bertemu teman SMA dan juga teman kuliahku dahulu," ujarnya pelan. "My ex girlfriend was also there (Mantan pacarku juga ada di sana)." Aku bisa mendengar nafasnya keras. "Mereka mempermalukanku lagi di depan banyak orang setelah sekian lama."

Rasa penasaranku semakin diujung batas, aku ingin membanjirinya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Jangan turunkan novelmu. Aku tahu kau tak membacanya sedari tadi, tapi tolong jangan turunkan novelmu itu." Aku hanya diam tetap dengan posisi itu seperti apa yang disuruhnya dan mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Salah satu alasan kenapa aku ingin pindah keluar negeri sebenarnya bukan karena aku ingin berkuliah di kampus terbaik atau mendapatkan pengalaman belajar di luar negeri, tapi itu karena aku selama ini aku selalu di-bully."

'Dia? Di-bully? Yang benar saja?' Batinku.

"Aku pernah berpacaran dengan gadis itu sejak SMP akhir hingga kelulusan SMA. Selama berpacaran kami tak pernah melakukan apapun yang berlebihan. Berciuman pun masih bisa dihitung," ujarnya pelan.

"Kau mau sedang curhat atau pamer sih?" Celetukku begitu saja.

"Dengarkan saja ceritaku, aku tidak memintamu mengomentarinya." Jawabnya ketus. Ia kembali bercerita. "Justru itulah pokok masalahnya. Tiap kali aku berciuman dengannya aku selalu merasa jijik dengan diriku setelahnya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, jadi selama itu aku selalu menutup-nutupinya sampai saat malam kelulusan... dia... meminta lebih. Kami pergi ke hotel untuk merayakan kelulusan kami."

Sasori menarik nafas lagi kencang. "Kami berencana atau lebih tepatnya dia yang merencanakan semuanya. Dia bilang dia ingin menyerahkan keperawanannya itu padaku. Aku hampir menangis karena terharu tapi di sisi lain aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Berciuman saja sudah membuatku jijik dengan diriku sendiri apalagi kalau berhubungan seks. Sampai akhirnya aku memaksakannya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Tapi yang terjadi... aku tidak bisa ereksi sama sekali. Itu pertama kalinya aku membuat dia kecewa. Kami mencoba melakukannya lagi dan lagi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa ereksi."

Mukaku sekarang memerah karena percakapan super canggung ini. Aku terlalu malu mendengarkan atau sekedar memotong ceritanya itu.

"Kami sering bertengkar karena tidak pernah berhasil melakukan hubungan seks. Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya dan juga membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan lain. Padahal kesalahannya bukan ada pada dirinya, tapi itu karena aku selalu merasa jijik setelah menyentuh tubuh wanita. Aku menyadarinya setelah mendapatkan mimpi basahku untuk pertama kalinya ketika aku masuk SMP. Saat itu aku terbangun dengan pereasaan jijik. Aku langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan menyiram diriku dengan air bahkan sabun sebanyak-banyaknya karena merasa diriku kotor."

Ia kini tertawa. "Oh ya, setelah pertengkaran tak berguna itu, kami akhirnya putus. Dia yang meminta untuk mengakhirinya. Tak berapa lama, rumor tentang aku gay menyebar begitu cepatnya di kalangan teman SMA ku. Bahkan teman kuliahku pun mulai menggunjingkan diriku terang-terangan. AKu tahu, dialah yang menyebarkannya. Sejujurnya aku sangat murka ketika mendapat cap sebagai pria gay, tapi karena rasa sayangku yang lebih besar padanya, aku membiarkannya. Hari-hariku menjadi semakin buruk setelahnya. Aku benar-benar menyesali keputusanku dahulu. Ada rasa ingin mengakhiri semuanya karena merasa sangat malu dan kotor tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke club malam khusus gay."

'Oh God, jangan katakan dia jadi gay karena hal itu!' Batinku dalam hati.

"Aku bahkan menjadi ragu dengan diriku sendiri karena rumor itu dan mencoba berhubungan dengan seorang pria. Kami berciuman di club itu dan berakhir dengan aku muntah-muntah hampir satu jam setelahnya." Tawanya kini memudar. "Saat sedang muntah itu, aku sadar. Aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan diriku. Aku bukannya tak bisa melakukan dengan wanita, tapi itu lebih karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku selalu dihantui oleh masa lalu ketika melihat ayah sedang berselingkuh dengan wanita jalang itu. Aku menyadari kalau aku menjadi trauma menyentuh perempuan karena perbuatannya yang terkutuk itu."

Aku menurunkan novelku dan melihat ke arah Sasori. Matanya memerah entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena emosinya saat bercerita. Bahkan matanya terlihat berair, seolah-olah air mata siap keluar kapan saja. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa bukan satu-satunya orang yang paling tersakiti di keluarga ini. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan memeluknya. Memeluk kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang ku miliki itu. Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari mataku. Aku mengigit bibirku tak ingin isakanku terdengar olehnya. Sasori juga sepertinya menangis karena aku merasakan bahuku yang basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membasahi diriku dengan air dingin. Aku ingin membuat diriku benar-benar sadar. AKu meningat-ingat kejadian semalam. Setelah menangis cukup lama, Sasori tak sadarkan diri. Ia tertidur di pelukanku. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyeretnya sampai ke dalam kamarnya itu. Aku sempat menjambak rambutnya kesal bahkan sempat menamparnya pelan supaya dia bangun tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya sampai tiba di 'kamarnya'.

AKu bersiap-siap dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku begitu terkejut ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kencang menampilkan sosok pria berambut merah dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan pipi yang sedikit membengkak. Aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang karena kaget. Berpura-pura memasang wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Membiarkan harga dirinya untuk terkumpul kembali.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanyanya panik. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarku. Jujur saja aku tidak merasa kaget karena itu kali kedua aku masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya putus asa.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan menanyakannya." Jawabku menenangkannya. "Kalau kau merasa sudah siap, aku akan mendengarkannya." Aku berjalan ke arah tangga dan turun. Kali ini, aku rasa aku melakukan hal yang benar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau sedikit bergeser?" Tanyanya padaku dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Eh?" Aku merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya.

"Naruto sedang mengawasi kita." Aku hendak berbalik ke belakang sebelum ia memegang tanganku mencegah diriku mencari-cari sosok yang sedang mengawasi kami seperti omongannya itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut belajar saja sih daripada membuang-buang waktunya untuk memata-matai temannya sendiri." Keluhku kesal.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena pada kenyataannya kita memang terlihat seperti pasangan."

Hening.

"Yang ku maksud adalah orang-orang bisa mengira kalau kita... tidak... kau dan aku itu pasangan. Jangan salah paham!" Ucapnya cepat.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu pintar berhitung tapi bukan berati aku bodoh. Berhenti bersikap berlebihan dan jelaskan bagaimana caranya aku menjawab soal model seperti ini." Aku menunjuk ke salah satu soal bahasa Inggris buatannya yang menurutku paling sulit. Kami melanjutkan kembali belajar.

Aku berjalan keluar perpustakaan beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke ketika kami sudah menyelesaikan sesi belajar bersama. Ia menarik tasku lagi. "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Pulang," jawabku. Aku maju selangkah mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau bilang kau tidak ingin kita terlihat seperti pasangan kan? Jadi berhentilah mengantarku pulang. AKu akan pulang dengan kakakku mulai sekarang." Bisikku.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Ujarnya dengan nada cukup keras. "Bukankah teman juga sering pergi atau pulang bersama-sama? Jangan seperti anak kecil!"

Aku hanya termangu. Kenapa dia harus marah-marah. Padahal dia sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak dekat-dekat karena takut orang salah paham dengan kedekatan kami yang sebenarnya hanya teman belajar. Aku tak percaya kami berdiri di depan perpustakaan berdebat hanya karena masalah pulang. Tak tahan dengan perdebatan kami, dia menarikku dan langsung memakaikan helm ke kepalaku.

"Apa aku perlu menggendongmu untuk naik?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius. Tentu saja aku tidak mau dia menggendongku. Aku langsung naik ke motornya.

"Kekanakkan sekali." Ejekku.

"Kau yang kekanakkan! Kau bilang mengerti tapi kau malah bereaksi berlebihan seolah-olah sedang marah." Ucapnya tak terima dibilang kekanakkan olehku.

"Cepat nyalakan mesinnya dan antarkan aku pulang." Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan perdebatan siapa mengantar pulang siapa ini.

Tak beberapa lama, kami tiba di depan rumahku. Aku tak langsung turun dari motor. Aku melepaskan helmku cepat. Aku mencondongkan diriku ke arahnya supaya dia bisa mendengar ucapanku. "Kakakmu itu... apa kau tahu dia berteman dengan kakakku?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa pertemanan mereka. Jawab saja pertanyaanku cepat! Aku ingin segera pulang." Desakku.

"Mereka cukup akrab. Aku cukup sering melihatnya dahulu." Jawabnya. "Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, ... tunggu dulu! Kau mengadu kalau aku sering menganggumu ke kakakmu itu?! Wah, kau itu benar-benar. Aku mendapatkan masalah karena itu."

Aku memukul punggung Sasuke keras. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku bukan anak yang seperti itu. Lagipula, bukan salahku kalau waktu itu kakaku melihat kau menarik belakang tasku seperti itu. Lain kali, pakailah cara yang lebih sopan."

"Lebih sopan? Haruskah aku menarik lenganmu seperti tadi? Menepuk bahumu? Atau, haruskah aku mengenggam tanganmu supaya lebih sopan?"

Aku refleks memukul kepalanya yang masih tertutup helm dan turun dengan terburu-buru dari motornya. "Dasar sinting!"

"Sama-sama," jawabnya riang. Ia menyalakan mesin motornya lagi dan pergi dari hadapanku tak lama kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahku. Menaiki tangga dengan cepat karena ingin segera berbaring di kasurku. Tapi semuanya tak secepat yang aku inginkan karena sekarang Sasori berada di depan kamarku. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya itu ke pintu kamarku.

"Minggir," kataku. Tapi ia malah semakin menutupi pintu kamarku.

"Ikut aku." Titahnya serius membuatku tak berani melawannya. Aku mengekor di belakangnya mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedikit ragu, aku hanya berdiri di depan kamarnya tak ikut masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kemari sebentar," ia lalu menghilang dari padanganku masuk ke dalam lemarinya itu.

Aku berjalan mengikuti perintahnya. Ruangan ini sama seperti awal aku dan beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku melihatnya. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda. Aku melihat sebuah koper besar yang dibuka lebar-lebar di sana. Aku berjalan ke arah koper itu dan duduk di sebelahnya melepaskan tasku. Aku hanya duduk di sana seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Karena kau sudah melihat kondisi 'kamarku', bantu aku mengemas barang-barangku." Ujarnya. Ia terlihat menggulung beberapa kertas dan cetak biru miliknya itu. "Bisakah kau memindahkan seluruh pakaianku ke dalam koper di sana?"

Aku pun beranjak dari posisiku. Mengambil setumpuk pakaian dan menaruhnya di bawah dan duduk di dekatnya. Berusaha memasukannya ke dalam koper seperti yang ia suruh. "Kau mau pergi... lagi?"

"Yeah! Aku harus bekerja. Atasanku membutuhkan aku di sana, jadi aku harus segera pulang ke Australia." Jawabnya. Ia masih mengemasi barang-barangnya itu.

"Kapan?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Aku akan berangkat lusa dengan penerbangan pagi."

Aku menggulung beberapa kaos. Terdiam. Rasanya sedikit aneh tapi sejujurnya aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja. Ku rasa harga diriku sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku harus bekerja untuk bertahan hidup dan juga mencari uang untukmu." Balasnya.

Aku membalikan kepalaku. Melihat ke arahnya. Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Uang untukku? Yang benar saja.

"Uang? Untukku?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak memintanya kan."

Ia mengehentikan aktifitasnya. Berhenti mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menghampiriku. Ia berjongkok di depanku memegang kedua bahuku. Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Wajahnya menunjukan raut wajah serius. Aku bersumpah tak melihatnya mengedip ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Aku yang akan membeli kebebasanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu dari neraka ini. Karena kau adikku, adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Kau orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau** **kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **"Is it an unhealthy obsession?"**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kini duduk di meja belajarku. Membereskan beberapa perlengkapan alat tulisku lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasku. Aku melirik gulungan kertas panjang yang tertempel pada schedule board milikku. Entah kenapa, tiap kali membacanya aku selalu berakhir dengan tertawa. Tulisan tangan Sasori sangat rapih tidak seperti anak laki-laki lainnya. Dia menuliskan pesan yang sangat panjang tepat sebelum ia pulang beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, adik kecilku.**

Jika kau membaca catatan ini berarti aku sudah dalam penerbangan menuju Australia. Sesungguhnya aku merasa sedikit geli menulis pesan seperti ini, tapi mengingat kau masih memblockir nomorku dan juga tak pernah membaca e-mail dariku, ku putuskan untuk menuliskan pesanku di sini. Aku harap kau sempat membacanya sampai selesai sebelum membuang kertas ini karena kau merasa merinding dengan isi tulisannya.

Baiklah... pertama-tama, kalau ayah dan ibu memulai pertengkaran kembali, pergilah ke kamarku. Masuk ke dalam lemariku. Di sana bukan tempat yang buruk untuk belajar atau sekedar menghidari kegaduhan di lantai satu. Ujianmu diadakan bulan depan jadi aku harap itu bisa membantumu. Aku juga berharap kalau kau tak akan membocorkan ini pada siapapun kalau aku seringkali tidur di dalam lemari atau ruang penyimpanan. Aku tak mau dianggap lebih aneh lagi.

Yang kedua, berhentilah menggunakan earphone atau headset saat kau sedang berjalan. Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya. Memakainya membuat tingkat kewaspadaanmu pada lingkungan sekitar berkurang. Ya, walaupun aku tahu kau seringkali hanya sekedar memakainya dan bukan benar-benar mendengarkan musik. Akting yang bagus, kalau kau tak kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, bisakah kau mendaftarkan dirimu di kelas akting? Aku akan sangat mendukungnya. Oh ya, kau pasti bertanya-tanya darimana aku tahu itu kan? Oh tentu saja, aku ini kakakmu. Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. Menjijikan? Iya aku juga merasa geli ketika menulisnya.

Terakhir, cobalah untuk tidak membuat masalah. Aku tidak bisa datang seenaknya dari Australia ke Jepang karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh. Walaupun aku tak suka dengan Uchiha kecil itu, tapi Itachi bilang dia anak yang bisa diandalkan. Kalau kau merasa kesulitan hubungi saja dia... tidak... akan lebih baik kalau kau menghubungi kakaknya itu. Dia lebih tua dan baik daripada bocah itu. Dia sahabat baikku, dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi walimu jika kau terkena masalah (walaupun ku harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sampai-sampai harus dibawa ke ruang guru atau lebih parah, ke kantor polisi).

Aku berjanji ini yang paling terakhir, tanganku mulai kram karena kebanyakan menulis, jadi aku akan menulisnya dalam list.

1\. Cobalah makan teratur dan berusahalah untuk tetap sehat selama aku tidak ada di rumah.  
2\. Tidak ada club malam selama tidak ada aku di sana.  
3\. Jika kau terjebak di dalam perkelahian remaja, lalu polisi datang untuk melerai kalian. Larilah! Akan lebih baik kalau kau lari daripada tertangkap polisi.  
4\. Persyaratanmu untuk berangkat sudah hampir siap semua. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya belajar! Walaupun aku bilang akan membiayaimu, bukan berarti kau bisa berleha-leha.

Aku tidak sanggup menulis lebih panjang daripada ini. Aku akan menemui di bandara setelah kau sampai di sini. Dan tolong, jangan blockir nomor ponselku. Kau pikir dengan hubungan telepati antara kakak dan adik saja cukup?! Jadi tolonglah untuk hidup sebagai manusia denganku. Satu lagi, cobalah hidup seperti remaja seusiamu. Jangan terlalu terbebani dengan masalah ayah dan ibu. Cobalah untuk hidup lebih bahagia lagi sampai nanti kau pindah ke sini.

 **Dari pria Haruno yang akan selalu kau banggakan.**  
 **Sasori Haruno.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku tersenyum geli setelah membacanya. Walaupun aku sudah membacanya beratus-ratus kali, aku masih akan tetap tertawa membacanya. Hari ini tiba saatnya ujian masuk universitas. Aku tetap bisa mengikuti ujianku di sini. Terimakasih ku ucapkan pada para pembuat kebijakan yang memperbolehkan murid asing sepertiku ini untuk ikut ujian tetap di negara asalnya. Aku merasa sangat terbantu karenanya.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan turun ke meja makan. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Ibu dan ayahku sedang memulai perang dingin lagi entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Setelah Sasori pulang, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Ayah dan ibu yang sering bertengkar, ibu yang sering marah-marah padaku, dan aku yang kadang-kadang sering kena pukul ibuku walaupun tak seburuk yang lalu. Sarapan sudah tersedia di sana, ku rasa walau ibuku memarahiku beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tak akan membiarkan anaknya kelaparan saat ujian. Jadi ku putuskan untuk duduk dan sarapan seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soal ujian tadi terasa lebih mudah daripada buatan Sasuke. Aku pikir akan menghadiahinya sesuatu setelah ini. Dia banyak membantuku dalam menjawab soal-soal ujian tadi. Aku menunggu di depan gedung ujian. Berdiri di sana seorang diri sementara melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Wajah mereka terlihat lesu, bahkan tadi ada beberapa orang yang menangis. Aku rasa ujiannya terasa sangat sulit bagi mereka.

Seseorang yang ku kenal berhenti di depanku. Ia membuka kaca helmnya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Kami berdua baru saja mengikuti ujian tapi di tempat yang berbeda. Tak nampak wajah seseorang yang baru selesai ikut ujian. Senyumnya tak lepas-lepas dari wajahnya yang sumringah itu. Aneh? Memang. Ia melepas tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Itu adalah sebuah jaket berwarna hitam.

"Pakailah," perintahnya pelan.

Ia menyampirkan jaket itu padaku ketika aku melepaskan tas ranselku dahulu sebelum memakai jaket miliknya itu. Aku naik ke atas motornya ketika aku sudah memakai helm. Ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan kami pun segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Aku hanya memegang punggungnya diam tak ingin banyak bicara apalagi bertanya. Hari ini Naruto bilang ia ingin sekali pergi dengaku ketika sudah selesai ujian. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika selesai ujian yang ia maksud itu benar-benar setelah ujian.

Kami sekarang berada di sebuah restoran tepat di ruang VIP. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengajakku pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Aku merasa kesal dan tidak nyaman tapi tak berani mengeluarkannya karena merasa tak enak dengannya. Jadi aku hanya duduk diam di sana dan melihatnya melakukannya semuanya. Perasaan canggung dan tidak nyaman langsung saja mengambil alih fokusku.

"Aku harap kau suka dengan makanannya, Yakiniku di sini terkenal sangat enak." Ujarnya antusias.

"Bukankah ini... sedikit berlebihan?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak! Hari ini harus dirayakan." Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Padahal pengumuman ujian saja belum diumumkan apanya yang harus dirayakan? Aku meminum ocha dingin dari gelasku. Itulah satu-satunya caraku mendinginkan kegelisahanku saat ini. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Apakah hari ini akan tiba saatnya? Maksudku selama tiga tahun ini Naruto tak pernah terang-terangan mengatakan suka padaku. Tentu saja itu membuatku kesulitan untuk benar-benar menolaknya selama ini selain hanya bisa memberikan kode ketidak sukaanku padanya. Maksudku, laki-laki adalah makhluk yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, jadi mana bisa aku benar-benar menolaknya sebelum ia mengatakan yang sejelas-jelasnya padaku. Bukankah aku akan melukai harga dirinya itu jika aku langsung menolaknya? Oh Tuhan, aku ingin ini segera berakhir.

 **.**

Aku dan Naruto kini berada di sebuah taman di atas bukit. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia di sana. Pemandagan senja dari sini sangat indah. Aku sangat ingin menikmatinya, tapi aku merasa cemas. Cemas mendengar kata-kata sakral yang diucapkan ketika orang-orang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku merasa perutku sedang diaduk-aduk. Mual sekali rasanya.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajamu pucat?" Tanyanya cemas.

Tentu saja, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa aku duduk dengan tenang dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku ingin meneriakannya tapi tak bisa.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawabku pelan.

"Apa kau merasa dingin? Sudah ku bilang pakai saja jaketku," ia kembali memasang jaketnya padaku. Jaraknya semakin dekat denganku, benar-benar membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Aku ingin pulang saat ini juga. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain karena jaraknya denganku yang lumayan dekat.

"Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu hari ini hanya untuk mengatakan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi terbebani karena hal ini ketika ujian, jadi aku sengaja menunggunya setelah selesai ujian jadi aku tidak akan menahannya mulai sekarang." Ujarnya.

Percayalah, perutku semakin tidak enak. Aku merasa gelisah dan ingin sekali muntah karena cemas.

"Sakura... aku suka padamu." Ujarnya tenang. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga...emmm... punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto jauh lebih sulit daripada soal-soal yang selalu dibuatkan Sasuke ketika kita belajar bersama. Aku merasa kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Padahal jawabannya hanya memerlukan satu kata yang jelas dan tegas yaitu 'tidak'. Tapi aku bukan manusia es tak berhati seperti itu. Kepalaku berusaha berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan 'tidak' dengan cara semanusia mungkin. Walaupun akhirnya tetap saja akan menyakitinya.

"Kau orang yang baik, Naruto. Walaupun terkadang kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh, tapi kau selalu berusaha membuat orang lain nyaman dengan kehadiranmu. Kau seperti matahari. Aku percaya orang-orang yang mengenalmu pasti menyukaimu, begitu pula denganku. Tapi jika kau menanyakan apakah perasaan suka itu lebih ke arah perasaan suka yang romantis, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ku kira jawabannya adalah tidak." Jawabku penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

"Sudah ku duga." Ia tesenyum kecut. Memandang ke arah matahari yang akan terbenam sebentar lagi. "Sakura, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi padamu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku duduk di dekat jendela kamarku. Membaca sebuah novel. Aku membaca kata tiap katanya tapi yang ku dapatkan malah bayangan akan pertanyaan Naruto saat senja tadi. Ia bertanya padaku apa aku pernah sekali saja punya perasaan suka yang lain padanya. Aku hanya diam tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Walau jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ragu akan dengan jawabanku nantinya.

Aku menutup novelku dan melihat ke arah taman. Kalau aku menjawabnya dengan jujur, jawabannya adalah ya. Iya benar, aku pernah menyukai Naruto. Jauh sebelum insiden aku bertengkar dengan Hyuga bersaudara itu. Walaupun aku sering bersikap dingin terhadapnya, ia tak pernah menyerah. Lama-lama, aku merasa seperti bergantung padanya, pada kehadirannya. Terlebih saat Sasori pindah ke Australia pertama kali. Kehadirannya seperti matahari. Aku tidak suka dengan perasaan itu, aku punya firasat kalau aku akan menjadi lemah jika aku melanjutkan perasaanku itu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan melupakannya, dan memasang topeng dinginku sebagai tameng dimana aku selalu memakainya untuk berlindung dan menyembunyikan diriku yang asli. Terimakasih kepada para Hyuga itu. Aku semakin mantap untuk tidak menyukai Naruto. Menyukainya hanya akan membuatku terluka dan kehilangan diriku sendiri. Es tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan matahari. Es tidak akan mencair di dekat matahari, tapi ia akan menguap hilang begitu saja seperti kehadirannya tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Sejak hari itu, aku benar-benar melupakan perasaanku padanya. .

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan sudah selama itu pula Naruto tak pernah mendekatiku. Aku tak pernah melihat dirinya yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah dengan senyum bodohnya untuk menyambutku. Aku tak pernah lagi berjalan ke kelasku mendengarkan ocehannya paginya itu. Dan terakhir, ia tak menghampiriku saat jam makan siang. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Perasaanku terasa lega. Salah satu beban sudah terlepas. AKu sudah melepaskan bebanku, dan juga berusaha melepaskan beban Naruto selama tiga tahun ke belakang karena menyukaiku tapi tak pernah terbalaskan.

Aku sedang membaca buku puisi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sebulan yang lalu ketika kami sudah menjadi teman belajar. Seseorang menggebrak mejaku keras. Meletakan beberapa lembar kertas. Aku meraihnya dan melihatnya. Isi tulisannya sangatlah konyol. Aku berusaha melihat siapa orang bodoh yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenanganku dengan hal konyol macam ini. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat mata biru itu. Orang itu Naruto. Berdiri di dekat mejaku dengan wajahnya memerah. Tidak, bukan merah merona seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi ini, merah padam. Merah yang hanya diperlihatkan ketika kau benar-benar sedang marah.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura. Bagian mana dari diriku yang tidak pantas untukmu? Aku akan memperbaikinya. Tidak... aku akan merubahnya kalau perlu jika itu satu-satunya supaya kau bisa menyukaiku." Ujarnya lantang dan keras.

Seisi kelas menatap kemari. Kali ini aku benar-benar benci ditatap oleh orang lain. Aku benar-benar merasa malu menjadi bahan tontonan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ino meraih kertas-kertas berisikan daftar kebaikan dan kejelekan seorang Naruto. "Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Jangan bertingkah konyol seperti ini."

"DEMI TUHAN, JAWAB PERTANYAANKU SEKARANG SAKURA HARUNO! BAGIAN MANA DARI DIRIKU YANG KAU TIDAK SUKA?!" Ia membentakku sekarang.

Tubuhku begetar karena kaget. Sedikit rasa takut terlintas di benakku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya semurka ini. Aku sudah membangunkan seekor rubah dari tidur panjangnya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke dan Shikamaru berusaha menghentikan Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke lebih banyak yang berusaha menghentikannya daripada Shikamaru.

"Hentikan bodoh, kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri jika kau terus melakukan ini! Ini bukan dirimu." Ucapnya untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh. Bahkan sempat berusaha menariknya keluar dari kelas kami. Tapi sia-sia saja, Naruto berusaha melawan dan kembali berdiri di dekat mejaku.

"Kau tidak ada urusannya dengan ini Uchiha! Minggir, aku akan sangat menghargai dirimu jika kau tak menghalangi diriku."

"Hentikan, Naruto! Teman-teman banyak yang melihat, demi Tuhan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang membanggakan untuk dilihat oleh orang banyak." Shikamaru kini berusaha membantu Sasuke menghentikan Naruto karena tak tahan dengan banyaknya tatapan teman sekelas kami. Bahkan beberapa anak kelas lain nampak mulai berdatangan kemari.

"Uzumaki, kau ingin bicara denganku bukan? Kalau begitu ikut denganku." Aku beranjak dari mejaku dan berjalan keluar memecah keramaian. Berjalan ke arah tempat yang agak jauh dari gedung utama sekolah, mencari-cari tempat yang tenang. Setidaknya kalau aku dan dengannya bertengkar, akan lebih baik jika hanya kami berdua yang tahu. Aku sudah siap jika ia akan memukulku kapan saja. "Sekarang, bicaralah. Keluarkan semuanya. Semua yang menjadi beban di kepalamu itu. Akan ku ladeni kalau kau ingin berkelahi denganku."

"Tiga tahun, tiga tahun aku suka padamu tapi... apa yang ku dapatkan setelah mengatakannya?! Kau malah menolaknya. Aku sudah berusaha sabar dan menahannya tapi hari ini aku tidak akan menahannya lagi!"

Naruto menyeretku lebih jauh. Ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Aku pikir dia akan benar-benar mengajakku berkelahi sungguhan. Tapi ia malah menahanku dan mendorongku ke tembok dengan kasar. Punggungku terasa perih dan sakit. Naruto memelukku paksa dan kini mencium bibirku penuh emosi. Mengesalkan. Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku. Tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku menendang selakagangannya dengan lututku. Tak terlalu keras tapi cukup untuk membuatnya meringis dan melepaskan dekapannya padaku.

"Hentikan, Uzumaki! Aku pikir kau lelaki yang keren, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku akan berhenti menemuimu dari sekarang, nikmatilah Jepang tanpa diriku. Terimakasih."

 **.**

Aku mampir ke toilet sebelum kembali ke kelas. Mencuci mukaku dengan air dingin. Dilecehkan seperti itu tentu saja membuatku ingin menangis. Aku bukan marah karena ciuman pertamaku direbut. Aku lebih marah karena perbuatannya seperti melecehkanku. Aku keluar dari toilet setelah merasa lebih baik. Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari kelasku dengan sebotol air dingin.

"Kau terlihat kacau, minumlah." Ia menyodorkan botol minum itu padaku. Aku hanya diam dan meraihnya. Tak ingin menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu. Lagipula, kejadian tersebut bukan hal yang membanggakan untuk diceritakan.

 **.**

Aku duduk di depan laptop. Menatap layarnya terdiam. Aku merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Mengingat-ingat cerita Sasori beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan juga, kejadian yang baru saja menimpaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku mengetikan beberapa kata di sana.

 _"Ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta, terkadang kau seolah-olah kehilangan kontrol akan dirimu. Sehingga seringkali dalam perjalanannya, kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Kau mungkin akan berakhir dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri... atau menyakiti dia yang paling kau cintai itu. Tapi, apakah itu benar-benar yang disebut dengan cinta? Bagaimana kalau itu hanya sebuah ilusi sesaat yang seolah-olah terlihat seperti cinta? Apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai sebuah obsesi semata?"_

Aku menutup laptopku segera ketika sudah selesai mengetikan perasaanku itu. Aku ingin pulang. Benar-benar ingin pulang. Bukan,ini bukanlah rumahku. Aku tidak punya rumah untuk benar-benar pulang. Sasori bukanlah rumahku. Dia hanya menawarkan tempat perlindungan dan bukan rumah. Aku ingin rumah milikku sendiri. Tempat dimana aku bisa pulang, tempat dimana aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pengumuman ujian masuk universitas sudah keluar. Nilaiku benar-benar bagus hingga bisa menghantarkan diriku masuk ke salah satu universitas di Australia. Kali ini, aku sudah mendapatkan tiket kebebasanku. Sasori berteriak histeris ketika tahu aku lolos. Ia berteriak-teriak mengatakan kalau dia bangga padaku pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas melalui saluran telepon. Ya, Sasori terkadang memang tidak tahu malu.

Aku sekarang berdiri di dalam kelas bahasa, kami semua merayakan kelulusan kami serta perpisahan kami. Aku tak pernah benar-benar bergaul dengan teman-teman kelasku. Aku lebih memilih memperhatikan Shii-sensei daripada harus memperhatikan teman sekelasku. Aku sedikit mengerti perasaan para remaja yang begitu tergila-gila dengan idolanya karena sekarang aku juga merasakannya. Perbedaan usia kami sangatlah jauh, membuat diriku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari jauh. Oh sial, aku rasa akan lebih mudah menyukai seorang idol terkenal daripada menyukai orang tua biasa yang sangat tampan.

"I'm so proud of you guys. Although, this is our last meeting, hopefully we can say 'hi' if we bump into each other in a street. (Aku sangat bangga pada kalian. Walaupun ini pertemuan terkahir, aku harap kita masih bisa saling menyapa ketika bertemu di luar sana." Ujar Shii-sensei dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Shii-sensei benar-benar terlihat tampan. Aku tak ingin kelas ini berakhir. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin pertemuan kita ini berakhir. Sesaat sebelum pulang kami semua bersalam-salaman dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada semuanya. Hingga tiba giliranku untuk bersalaman dengan Shii-sensei. Telapak tangannya sangat besar. Lengannya begitu kokoh. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan salaman kami. Jiwa fangirl-ku yang selama ini bersembunyi jauh di alam bawah sadarku, hari ini sepertinya bangun. Aku merasa sangat bahagia walau hanya bersalaman dengan Shii-sensei. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan jantungku dan jangan biarkan aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena menangis hanya karena berjabat dengan makhluk ciptaan-Mu yang teramat tampan.

Setelah acara perpisahan selesai, aku keluar dari kelasku. Mataku berair karena terharu. Aku memadang tangan kananku. Tangan ini pernah dipakai bersentuhan dengan Shii-sensei. Rasa hangat membanjiri hatiku. Hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia tak peduli jika pulang nanti aku mendapati ayah dan ibuku sedang bertengkar lagi atau ibuku yang menjambak rambutku karena marah setelah bertengkar dengan ayah. Pokoknya hari ini aku bahagia.

"Oy, pinky. Berhenti memandang tanganmu terus-terusan, kau terlihat seperti orang aneh sungguhan." Sasuke duduk di ruang tunggu di dekat lobby. Ia menyilangkang tangannya di depan dadanya. Kami sudah tidak belajar bersama lagi, tapi ia masih sering mengantarkan aku pulang. Aku rasa kakaknya yang menyuruhnya.

"Tanganku baru saja menyentuh karya seni terhebat sepanjang masa, jadi aku harus menikmatinya terlebih dahulu sebelum pesonanya habis."

"Lagi-lagi kau bicara omong kosong. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke menarik tangan kananku. Sekali lagi ku ulang, ia menarik tangan kananku. Tangan kananku yang digunakan untuk bersalaman dengan Shii-sensei tadi sekarang dipegang olehnya. Aku benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu setelah ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau** **kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **"Don't ever do that again!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelulusan sudah semakin dekat, begitupula dengan acara rutin tahunan yaitu prom. Dua tahun terakhir, aku tidak pernah menginjakan kakiku ke sana sama sekali. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal semacam itu dan tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar mengajakku pergi. Lagipula, di sana rasanya seperti berada di dalam kandang macan karena waktu itu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanyalah junior. Junior adalah kasta rendah lainnya yang ada di SMA selain anak baru. Tapi mengingat ini tahun terakhirku, sepertinya aku akan memikirkannya kembali.

Ino terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang kerasukan. Semangat gadis remaja 17 tahun sepertinya sedang menguasainya saat ini. Ia terlihat sangat antusias dengan prom kali ini. Tentu saja ia sangat bersemangat, tahun lalu ia tak bisa datang karena perbuatan kami saat bertengkar dengan Hyuga itu. Sepertinya tahun ini dia akan benar-benar datang ke acara prom dengan persiapan sematang-matangnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia fokus pada layar iPad miliknya. Sibuk menggambar desain gaun yang ia ingin kenakan menggunkan stylusnya.

"Kalau gaunnya seperti itu bisa-bisa kau kedinginan." Ujarku sesaat mengintip desain terbaru milik sahabatku itu.

"Ini prinsipku, pergi dengan penampilan yang total atau tidak sama sekali. Lagipula, aku akan tetap memakai gaun ini tidak peduli cuaca akan sedingin apa. Aku ingin menunjukan pada semua orang betapa percaya dirinya aku ketika menggunakan gaun ini." Terangnya.

Aku mengendus sebal. Percaya atau tidak, sahabatku itu tidak perlu pengakuan dari orang lain. Semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia gadis pemberani dan tangguh. Bukankah itu bisa dijadikan dasar betapa percaya dirinya ia? Ku rasa hanya ia seorang yang tak menyadarinya. "Lakukan apapun yang kau suka." Ujarku tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang dengannya. Aku kembali membaca halaman novelku.

"Kau sudah memilih gaun untuk prom?" Tanyanya disela-sela kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Tidak bisakah aku pergi menggunakan tuxedo?" Candaku tak melirik ke arahnya sama sekali. Aku bahkan belum memikirkan itu sama sekali. Datang ke prom bukan bagian dari rencana hidupku. Setidaknya tidak sampai saat ini. Ino menggeser kursinya ke arahku. Mendekatkan dirinya dan memberikanku jitakan super keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kini berada di sebuah ruangan tak lebih besar dari 3x3 meter. Berdiri di salah satu sudutnya. Aku menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapanku itu. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan takut. Terbesit rasa kasihan sesaat, tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya diam mematung di sana, tak bergerak. Ia memeluk dirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Walaupun aku yakin, hal itu tak banyak membantunya. Punggungku menabrak dinding belakangku sesaat Ino membuka tirai ruang ganti baju tiba-tiba.

"Apakah kau tak mengenal yang namanya privasi?" Tanyaku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena kaget.

"Kalau dia bukan pria yang tinggi dan juga tampan, aku tidak tertarik berkenalan dengannya. Lagipula, apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam sini? Kau menghabiskan waktu setengah jam sendiri hanya untuk berganti pakaian." Keluhnya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di ujung lainnya.

"Aku tak bisa memakainya, ini terlalu berlebihan dan terbuka." Ujarku semakin memundurkan diriku ke arah dinding.

"Hanya karena gaunnya backless, bukan berarti kau terlihat seperti gadis murahan. Kau terlihat anggun dengannya. Demi Tuhan, Sakura berdirilah dengan lebih percaya diri."

Ino berjalan ke arahku. Ia kini memaksa diriku berjalan mendekati kaca dan berdiri di belakangku. Aku berusaha menolaknya tapi tak berhasil. Aku hanya mengamati pantulan dari cermin tersebut. Ino pasti sudah melihatnya. Aku yakin masih ada bekas memar di sana karena beberapa hari yang lalu ibuku sempat memukulku dengan tongkat itu lagi. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar ketika Ino hanya diam saja dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Aku melihat pantulan wajah sahabatku itu. Ia tersenyum. "Sudah ku bilang, gaunnya sangat cantik dipakai olehmu."

Aku tak bisa mengartikan senyuman dan ucapannya itu. Apakah itu ucapan yang benar-benar tulus darinya atau hanya basa-basi saja untuk menyenangkan diriku.

"Bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin berganti baju kembali." Ucapku setenang mungkin.

Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti dan keluar. Aku segera melepaskan gaun itu dan memakai pakaianku kembali. Aku benar-benar malu. Rasanya seperti kedapatan sedang telanjang di muka umum. Benar-benar memalukan. AKu keluar dari ruang ganti itu tergesa-gesa. Tak ingin melihat Ino apalagi membeli gaun itu. Sebuah tangan menahanku. AKu tak ingin melihat matanya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang juga." Ujarku sembari melepaskan tangan itu dari lenganku.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari ini aku hanya tinggal di rumah. Duduk di sofa dekat dengan jendelaku. Membaca satu atau dua buku. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Aku merasa sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ada yang tak beres dengan diriku. Rasanya aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit lalu mengobatinya. Tapi aku tak punya keberanian seperti itu, lagipula mereka akan menganggapku aneh jika aku pergi ke sana dengan kondisi yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ponselku beberapa kali bergetar. Aku hanya membiarkan layarnya menyala dan melihat siapa yang menghubungiku melalui panel pemberitahuan. Tak banyak orang yang sering menghubungiku selain Sasori. Tapi selama dua hari membolos, Sasuke mulai ikut-ikutan menghubungiku seperti Sasori. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia mulai berisik dan makin sering menggangguku. Sepertinya ia mulai tidak waras semenjak mengikutiku keluar dari kelas Asuma Sensei. Aku melihat seluruh pemberitahuan masuk, tapi tak ada satupun dari sahabatku itu. Aku meletakan kembali ponselku. Tak sedikitpun minat untuk memegangnya lebih lama lagi.

Ini hari ketiga aku membolos sekolah. Hari ini aku terlalu bosan untuk membaca buku. Ku putuskan untuk menonton film. Aku meraih beberapa bungkus kudapan besar dan semangkuk popcorn untuk menemaniku menonton film. Aku memutar film yang akan ku tonton dan membuat kamarku gelap dan dingin. Aku mulai menonton film sambil mengunyah kudapan yang ada di genggamanku itu.

Di tengah-tengah film, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarku. Aku menghiraukannya tetap melanjutkan menonton film. Namun sepertinya seseorang di sana tak menyerah begitu saja, ia terus mengetuk pintu kamarku keras. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku mencari-cari ponselku untuk menghentikan film yang sedang berputar sekarang. Berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menyalakan lampu kamarku dan mencari tahu siapa yang mengganggu aktifitasku itu.

Aku terkejut ketika orang yang mengetuk pintuku itu. Sosoknya tidak asing bagiku. Ia lah yang membuatku tak ingin masuk sekolah. Selama tiga hari ini aku memang menghindarinya. Tak ingin ditatap atau menatap matanya. Tapi di sinilah kami berdua. Saling berhadapan dan bertatap-tatapan. Ino memegang sebuah kantung besar dan beberapa kantung kecil. Ia menatapku dengan sebal.

"Ku pikir kau sedang sakit, tapi apa ini? Kau malah sibuk menonton sambil memakan popcorn." Sindirnya. "Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Aku hanya sedang bosan sekolah," kilahku sambil masuk kembali ke dalam kamarku.

"Logika macam apa itu." Ujar Ino dari belakangku. Aku duduk di atas kasurku, menggeser meja kecil yang ku gunakan untuk meletakan kudapanku. Ino kini duduk di depanku. "Memar di punggungmu itu? Apa itu bekas memar saat kau bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

Aku hanya diam bingung. Bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya Ino menyimpulkan hal semacam itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir hal semacam itu?"

"Aku yakin sekali waktu kau mengajak bicara Naruto waktu itu kalian pasti bertengkar. Astaga, aku seharusnya mengikutimu saat itu dan bukan hanya duduk diam saja. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kemarin terjadi keributan besar di sekolah. Kau tahu, selama kau tidak masuk sekolah ada hal besar yang terjadi." Ino melepaskan tas sekolahnya dan mengambil salah satu bantal lalu memeluknya. Ia merubah posisi duduknya supaya lebih nyaman.

"Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Mereka berkelahi, mereka benar-benar berkelahi hebat bahkan saling memukul satu sama lain. Walaupun aku yakin, Sasuke pasti yang memukul Naruto duluan. Suasananya benar-benar kacau saat itu. Shikamaru dan lainnya bahkan tak mampu melerainya."

"Bertengkar katamu? Tapi kenapa? Bukannya mereka bersahabat?" Tanyaku heran.

"Mereka bertengkar karena...mu, Sakura. Sebelumnya ia bertanya padaku kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah, jadi aku menceritakan apa yang aku lihat waktu itu. Ia hanya diam saja, lalu pergi. Tak beberapa lama, anak-anak berlarian di koridor, karena penasaran aku juga ikutan ke sana. Lalu melihat perkelahian mereka berdua. Sasuke tampak sangat murka sekali saat itu. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Ku rasa, Sasuke curiga kau diapa-apakan oleh Naruto karena membolos selama tiga hari tanpa kabar. "

Aku bersyukur karena tak perlu menjelaskan penyebab memar di punggungku ini. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa kasihan dengan si bajingan kuning itu dan kesal dengan si pantat ayam yang mudah sekali terpancing emosi. Sasuke salah paham sama seperti Ino karena insiden ketika Naruto membuat ribut di kelas beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Keduanya babak belur. Karena mereka bertengkar menggunakan benda-benda di sekitar, aku rasa tangan mereka lumayan terluka parah melihat dari banyaknya darah ketika mereka berdua sudah dilerai oleh para sensei. Mereka juga di-skors tak boleh datang ke sekolah selama satu minggu penuh."

"Begitu rupanya," ujarku pelan. Aku mencari-cari ponselku. Terburu-buru menyalakannya dan mencari-cari pesan darinya. Aku mengecek satu-satu pesan darinya.

 _'Bolos?'_

 _'Lagi?'_

 _'Aku sudah dengar dari Ino. Apa yang Naruto perbuat padamu saat itu?'_

 _'Kau hanya akan diam saja?!'_

 _'Jadi, kau takkan menjawabnya?!'_

 _'Aku sudah membalas perbuatannya padamu!'_

 _'Bolos lagi?!'_

 _'Apa perbuatan Naruto semenakutkan itu?'_

 _'Tak usah dijawab!'_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke. Apa kalian..."

Aku segera memotong ucapannya, "kami hanya teman," ucapku lantang dan tegas.

"Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat si Uchiha sombong itu sepertinya ada perasaan denganmu. Ah ngomong-ngomong, aku membawakanmu vitamin dan obat untuk memar. Pastikan kau meminumnya dan memakainya. Jangan membuatku khawatir." Ino meraih kantung besar dan meletakannya di hadapanku. "Dan ini, hadiah untukmu. Aku membeli gaun ini untukmu, tidak peduli dipakai atau tidak saat prom nanti. Aku ingin kau memilikinya. Suatu hari nanti kau harus memakainya dengan percaya diri."

Aku tersenyum setulus mungkin dan memeluk Ino. Perasaanku campur aduk setelah mendengar ceritanya itu. "Terimakasih, Ino."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sore kali ini terasa panas atau itu hanya perasaanku saja. Entahlah, aku benar-benar merasa panas padahal aku sudah membuka risleting jaketku. Aku berdiri di depan sebuah pagar hitam tinggi sembari menenteng bungkusan yang cukup besar. Aku sudah menekan bel tiga menit yang lalu, menunggu pagar itu bergerak. Satu menit lagi pagar bodoh ini tidak terbuka, aku akan menggantungkannya dan pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Doaku untuk kabur dari sini tak terkabul. Pagar hitam itu bergerak menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya menggunakan pakaian khas asisten rumah tangga. "Maaf menunggu lama, nona. Silahkan masuk."

Aku berjalan mengikutinya ke dalam. Sedikit merasa ragu. Apakah aku harus benar-benar masuk ke dalam untuk memberikan bungkusan bodoh ini langsung atau aku hanya berikan bungkusan ini kepada wanita itu lalu pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Keragu-raguanku terlalu banyak sehingga kami sekarang sudah berada di ruang tamu. Sial, umpatku dalam hati.

Seseorang berbaju hitam datang ke ruang tamu beberapa menit kemudian. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa besar di sebrangku. Ia menggunakan penyangga tangan di bahunya. Aku bisa melihat di tangannya terpasang gips. Mukanya datar seperti biasanya. "Berhenti menatap tanganku."

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dari tangannya itu dan beralih menatap wajahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Menurutmu?" Ujarnya sinis.

Aku kembali diam. Merutuki diriku sendiri karena mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh dan terlalu jelas untuk ditanyakan. Aku meraih bungkusan yang ku bawa sedari tadi dan meletakannya di meja. Berusaha mengusir atmosfir yang canggung ini. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Aku tak yakin apa yang kau suka jadi aku sengaja membawanya banyak."

Aku berdiri di dari tempatku dan mulai membuka bungkusan yang sedari tadi ku bawa itu. Mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari sana. Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya untuk bisa melihat barang atau lebih tepatnya hadiah yang ku bawa. Aku membeli beberapa komik yang sejenis dengan komik yang waktu itu ia beli, membawakannya vitamin, dan teh barley.

"Katakan sekarang juga, apa yang kau mau dariku." Ujarnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Ey, mana mungkin aku meminta dari orang yang sedang sakit." Dustaku. Aku berusaha tertawa seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ucapan barusan sepenuhnya adalah kebohongan. Niatku ke sini hanya satu.

"Cepat katakan." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

Otakku melamban. Tak bisa menyusun kata-kata yang ada di otakku supaya bisa menjadi padanan kalimat yang baik. "Sakura!" Panggilnya keras yang membuatku mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh lainnya.

"Jangan beritahu kakakmu itu soal aku dan Naruto atau aku akan mematahkan lenganmu yang lainnya." Sekarang hadiah yang ku bawakan untuknya jadi terasa sia-sia karena kalimatku yang memalukan itu. Seharusnya sebelum pergi ke sini, aku harus menyiapkan apa yang ingin ku katakan dan memakan banyak tahu. Mungkin dengan begitu, aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih lembut.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi mukanya. Datar tanpa emosi yang seperdetik kemudian berubah drastis. Aku tak bisa mengartikannya dengan jelas tapi aku yakin sekali ia akan mengejekku.

"Hentikan! Jangan mengejekku lebih dari ini, ok?" Dan itulah usaha terakhirku untuk melindungi sisa harga diriku hari ini di depannya.

Aku sedang berjalan di sekitar area perumahan Sasuke. Langit sudah gelap sekarang. Terimakasih karena Sasuke yang mengerjaiku untuk membuatkannya teh barley dan juga Itachi yang memaksaku untuk ikut makan malam keluarga Uchiha. Dan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk supir keluargaku yang akan menjemputku. Ia membuatku berjalan untuk menghampirinya karena ia tersesat. Aku melepaskan jaketku kesal.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa rumah. Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah dengan pagar berwarna ungu. Aku melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depannya. Plat mobilnya tak asing. Tak salah lagi, itu milik ayahku. Aku memakai jaketku di kepalaku. Tak ingin dikenali karena warna rambutku yang mencolok ini. Berjalan cepat ke arah kotak pos yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Aku berusaha menggapai salah satu suratnya dan melihat namanya. Ujung surat tersebut sekarang menjadi kusut karena genggaman tanganku yang kuat pada surat tersebut. Aku rasa aku akan kembali lagi ke sini, ujarku dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarku. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengeluarkan suara. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, ku rasa ayah dan ibu sudah tidur. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar Sasori. Membuka balkonnya dan mencari-cari tempat tanaman rambat. Aku berusaha pelan-pelan menuruninya kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari menghirup udara sepuas-puasnya ketika sudah berada di luar rumah. Yang tadi benar-benar menegangkan. Aku berlari ke arah taxi yang sudah menungguku dari tadi dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku turun beberapa block dari tempat tujuanku. Memakai topi dan hoodieku, aku berjalan ke tempat tujuanku. Tak lupa, memakai masker. Aku sudah merencanakan hal ini selama dua hari. Tasku sudah dipenuhi oleh telur sebanyak dua lusin dan sekaleng cat semprot. Aku memakai sarung tangan, berusaha untuk tak membuat tanganku kotor saat akan mengambil sampah nanti.

Aku mengambil beberapa kantung sampah dari beberapa rumah yang ku lewati. Sengaja mengambil sampah basah dan yang benar-benar bau. Aku sudah berada di pagar besar berwarna ungu yang ku lewati beberapa hari yang lalu dan langsung saja mengeluarkan sampah di depannya. Melemparkan semua telur yang ada di tasku. Terakhir aku mencoret-coret pagarnya.

Tapi sialnya belum puas aksiku mencoret-coret pagar rumah tersebut dengan cat semprot, seseorang memergoki diriku. Aku langsung saja lari dari sana. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan orang itu di belakangku. Aku terus berlari sambil memegang hoodieku. Aku berlari beberapa blok sebelum akhirnya meraih ponselku dan memencet tombol panggilan cepat.

Aku rasa jika aku terus berlari seperti ini aku tidak akan selamat. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menghubungi Sasuke, bersembunyi di rumahnya sampai suasananya tenang, lalu pulang. Panggilan pertama gagal karena ia tak mengakatnya. Aku berusaha memanggilnya lagi. Panggilan kedua juga sama saja. Sial sekarang benar-benar kesempatan terakhirku. Agak lama sebelum akhirnya panggilanku tersambung.

" _KAU SUDAH GILA YAH?!_ " Ujarnya kesal dari sebrang sana.

"Aku berada di dekat rumahmu. Bisakah kau pergi ke depan dan membuka gerbang pintumu." Ujarku sambil masih berlari menghindari kejaran petugas keamanan tersebut.

" _Apa kau bilang?!_ " Ujarnya lagi dari sebrang sana.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Jadi buka saja pagar rumahmu."

Nafasku sudah tersengal-sengal. Aku berusaha menambah kecepatan lariku. Sedikit lagi. Sediki lagi dan aku akan segera sampai di rumahnya. Aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pagar, itu dia. Sasuke berdiri di sana. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

Aku langsung saja menariknya masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pagar rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Menyuruhnya ia diam sebelum ia menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan. Aku bisa mendengar langkah beberapa orang yang mengejarku tadi. Aku langsung terduduk lemas ketika suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Tenagaku sudah habis dipakai berlari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini dengan pakaian hitam seperti itu?" Sasuke kini berjongkok di depanku. Ia menarik hoodieku turun dan melepaskan topi yang ada di kepalaku sedikit kasar.

"Aku sedang berolahraga." Aku tersenyum dengan bangga walaupun nafasku masih tersengal-sengal.

"Gila yah?!" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan kesal.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan tak peduli dengan omelannya. Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah. Membawaku ke dapur dan mengambilkan segelas air minum. Aku langsung saja meraih gelas tersebut dan meminumnya sementara Sasuke menghilang entah kemana. Tak berapa lama ia kembali lagi ke dapur. Melemparkan sebuah jaket berwarna maroon dan juga tas miliknya ke arahku.

"Pakai ini, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"Bisakah kau tunjukan padaku dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Kau hanya berganti jaket, kenapa harus di kamar mandi segala sih? Dasar merepotkan!"

Aku meletakan jaketnya di meja dan segera membuka jaket milikku. Sasuke langsung berbalik ketika aku sudah benar-benar melepaskan jaketku. Ya, aku tidak memakai kaus. Aku hanya menggunakan sport bra di balik jaketku. Aku langsung memakai jaket miliknya dan memasang risletingnya hingga ke atas. Aku memasukan jaketku dan juga tasku ke dalam tasnya lalu memakainya di punggung.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujarku.

"Kau itu wanita atau bukan sih?" Tanyanya kesal. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi di depan pria manapun!"

Mati-matian aku berusaha terjaga. Memakan sarapanku seantusias mungkin tak ingin menunjukan keenggananku untuk duduk bersama ayahku. Aku merasa sangat lelah sekarang karena semalam. Ayahku tak membaca koran paginya. Ia duduk memakan sarapan dan meminum kopinya setelah menerima telepon. Sementara ibuku tetap sibuk dengan majalah kesayangannya.

"Keberangkatanmu ke Australia akan dipercepat," ujar ayahku tenang.

Ibuku menurunkan majalahnya dan membuka suara. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Ia harus belajar untuk tidak membuat masalah," ujar ayahku. "Lagi," lanjutnya pelan seraya menatapku dengan pandangan yang berapi-api seolah-olah ia siap memarahiku kapan saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

Hi, I'm so sorry for abandoning this fanfict for couple weeks. I'm actually working on my thesis right now so I found that it is hard to fulfill my spare time with writing (again). Yeppp, I know some of you might feel disappointed with me, and I'm really sorry for letting you guys down :(


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau** **kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **"That confession"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingatkan aku lagi, kalau aku belum benar-benar sepenuhnya bebas dari neraka. Aku baru saja mendapatkan e-mail pemberitahuan perubahan keberangkatanku. Menghembuskan nafas lagi dan lagi. Mati-matian aku berusaha keluar dari tempat itu tapi setelah berhasil kenapa rasanya berat. Aku mencuci mukaku dengan air dingin yang keluar dari kran wastafel. Menatap wajahku lagi dan lagi. Apakah ini rasanya diusir?

Aku kembali duduk di tempat dudukku. Menatap ke arah jendela dan pemandangan luarnya. Memikirkan kembali kejadian yang terjadi pada hidupku beberapa bulan ke belakang. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dan begitu cepat. Aku tidak ingin pergi. Tidak, aku ingin pergi tapi tidak secepat ini. Aku belum siap. Aku melirik kembali ke dalam kelasku. Menatap orang-orang yang ku anggap berharga bagiku. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berlalu dan menghilang begitu saja.

Aku mengikat rambutku ke belakang dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Udara di luar benar-benar panas tapi tidak dengan di dalam. Rasanya selalu seperti musim dingin di dalam sini. Berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin dan mengambil eskrim dari dalam sana lalu mengambil sebuah sendok untuk memakannya. Aku duduk di meja makan sendirian memakan eskrimku sendirian ketika ibuku datang menghampiriku.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada bicara seperti biasanya.

"Hanya ingin merubah gaya rambutku, sudah terlalu lama aku punya rambut panjang. Lagipula sebentar lagi musim panas, pasti akan terasa gerah sekali dengan rambut panjang." Jawabku sambil tetap menyuapkan eskrim ke dalam mulutku.

Ibuku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Tak beberapa lama ia kembali duduk di hadapanku mengambil beberapa potong kue dan menyodorkannya ke arahku. "Makanlah," ibu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku setelah menyodorkan kue tersebut.

Sasori kini sedang memberikan tur tempat tinggalnya dengan antusias. Sementara aku hanya meliriknya sesekali dan kembali fokus mengemas barang-barangku. Tak ingin ada yang tertinggal. Aku tak ingin dihantui rasa penyesalan karena ada yang tertinggal. Koperku sebentar lagi akan penuh tapi terasa masih ada yang kurang.

"Hei! Kau memperhatikanku tidak?" Protesnya dari sebrang sana.

"Hmmm, tunjukan lagi kamarku dimana?" Tanyaku berpura-pura memperhatikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kegiatan olahraga terakhir kelasku. Kami memutuskan untuk melakukan pertandingan basket. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju tak seantusias lainnya. Pikiranku tidak fokus beberapa hari ke belakang. Aku dan Ino berada di tim yang sama. Kami sedang berkumpul dengan tim kami membahas strategi. Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya berpura-pura memperhatikan. Peluit dibunyikan dan permainan segera dimulai.

Lima menit pertama aku masih bisa fokus ke dalam permainan namun setelahnya pikiranku mulai kacau. Gerak refleksku untuk menagkap dan merebut bola menjadi lambat. Tak fokus lagi dalam permainan dan berujung wajahku terkena lemparan bola basket. Bola tersebut berhasil mendarat di wajahku. Bisa ku rasakan sakit teramat sangat di area hidungku. Orang-orang langsung berkumpul di sekitarku memeriksa keadaanku. Aku hanya bergumam tidak apa-apa dan pergi ke pinggir lapangan sementara permainan kembali dilanjutkan tanpa diriku.

Aku membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungku melalui kran di wastafel. Sial darahnya banyak sekali. Seharusnya aku jadi pemain cadangan saja tadi daripada jadi pemain inti. Pikirku saat ini. Seseorang menghampiriku dan memberikan sapu tangannya. Aku meliriknya hendak berterimakasih sebelum melihat mata hitam kelam tersebut.

"Thanks," aku meraih sapu tangan tersebut dan meletakannya di depan hidungku. Aku akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekarang.

"Tundukan kepalamu!" Perintahnya dengan kesal karena aku sempat mengadahkan kepalaku ketika hendak pergi dari sini. Ia berjalan ke sampingku dan memegang kepalaku supaya menunduk.

"Dasar bodoh! Tundukan kepalamu supaya darahnya cepat keluar."

"Aku sudah melakukannya, jadi kau mau apalagi?" Tanyaku gusar.

"Mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan. Kau pikir kau bisa berjalan dengan benar ke sana tanpa bantuan orang lain? Aku bahkan ragu kau bisa pergi ke sana sendirian." Sasuke hendak menuntunku berjalan ketika aku hanya diam melongo menatapnya. "Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang kesehatan. Saling diam seperti biasanya. Aku merasa pandanganku kabur dan sedikit pusing ketika selesai menaiki tangga untuk sampai di gedung sekolah. Mataku mulai kabur dan aku mulai merasa lemas untuk berjalan. Aku berusaha membuka mataku lebar-lebar supaya aku bisa melihat dengan benar. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja penglihatanku kabur.

"Apa ku bilang. Ayo cepat naik!" Sasuke berjongkok di depanku.

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa berjalan." Aku mendorong punggungnya dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Cih, dasar keras kepala!" Ia menarikku dan langsung mengendongku.

Suara berisik bel sekolah membangunkanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum bangkit untuk duduk. Sepertinya tadi aku sempat pingsan karena ingatan terakhirku itu saat Sasuke memaksa mengendongku lalu semuanya jadi gelap. Aku menjambak rambutku kesal. Seharusnya aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi padahal kami sudah dekat dengan ruang kesehatan. Bodoh. Benar-benar memalukan.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan begitu cepat dan kencang. Aku merasa sangat kaget sehingga kembali tiduran dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Aku membuka selimutku dan melihat sahabatku berjalan ke arahku. Ia datang membawa tasku ke sini.

"Kau sempat pingsan tadi, membuat kami semua cemas." Ujar Ino yang kini duduk di sebelahku. "Kau sudah baikan? Mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah baikan setelah tidur tadi." Ujarku seraya tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan meraih tasku hendak berganti dengan seragamku.

Aku berjalan ke arah lobi. Menunggu jemputanku sembari memandangi rintik hujan. Ino sudah pulang terlebih dahulu saat aku mengganti seragamku tadi. Sebentar lagi masa SMA-ku akan segera benar-benar berakhir. Suka atau tidak suka dengan kenangan semasa SMA ini, aku akan mengingatnya selama sisa hidupku nanti. Aku melihat sekitar karena bosan dengan pemandangan di depanku dan melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto akan kemari," ujarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"He? Naruto?" Tanyaku. Aku melirik ke arah koridor sekolah dan melihat bayangan Naruto mendekat kemari. Ia tersenyum seraya memanggil namaku.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar kau sempat pingsan tadi ketika pelajaran olahraga." Ujarnya dengan nada ramah seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?" Tanyaku cepat tak ingin berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Mengenai kejadian waktu itu...emm...aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu." Ia menggaruk leher belakangnya. Sembari sesekali melirik ke arah lain karena tak berani ditatap olehku. "Aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas atas kelakuanku waktu itu. Pokoknya aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura."

"Aku sudah memafaakanmu. Berhenti bicara seolah-olah kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang sangat jahat," ujarku cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kita berteman lagi?" Wajahnya terlihat cerah kembali.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Karena sekarang kita berteman kembali... aku pikir, apa kau mau pergi ke prom dengan temanmu ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku berusaha mengontrol emosiku. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia meminta maaf, dan sekarang ia mengajakku pergi ke prom dengannya? Mungkin yang dikatakan pepatah mengenai orang tidak mudah berubah ada benarnya juga.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya mengajakmu sebagai... emm...teman." Ujarnya meyakinkanku.

"Tidak bisa," jawabku cepat. Aku berusaha memikirkan alasan lainnya sampai aku melihat ke arah Sasuke dan terpikirlah sebuah ide. "Aku akan pergi ke prom dengan Sasuke. Kami sudah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama sebagai teman sekelas. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto."

"Aaa, begitu rupanya. Baiklah." Jawabnya. Aku bisa melihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya walaupun ia tersenyum. "Ini pakailah. Aku lihat kau tak punya payung."

Naruto menyerahkan payung padaku dan berlari menerobos hujan setelah pamit. Ia meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakangnya dan langsung lari begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukannya tadi ia yang bilang sendiri kalau dia tidak akan pulang sebelum hujannya reda?" Ujar seseorang dari belakang sana sementara aku hanya menatap punggungnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ku pikir hari-hari menjelang keberangkatanku akan tenang, tapi aku salah. Semuanya jadi kacau karena aku menolak ajakan Naruto pergi ke prom. Aku sedang duduk diam mendengar keluhan dari pantat ayam yang kesal karena harus pergi ke prom denganku. Aku beberapa kali meminta maaf tapi nihil. Aku tetap kena omelan darinya. Kupingku terasa panas tapi aku merasa beruntung. Beruntung karena ini hanya omelan melalui telepon dan bukannya ketika kami langsung bertemu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang maaf. Lagipula, kau tak akan pergi dengan gadis... ah tidak... temanmu satu pun juga, kan? Jadi, kenapa sih kau harus sangat kesal?"

 _"Apa yang kau bilang?! Siapa bilang aku akan pergi ke prom sendirian?!"_ Elaknya dari sebrang sana.

"Aku sangat tahu dirimu orang seperti apa. Kau pasti lebih memilih pergi sendirian daripada pergi dengan orang lain yang merepotkan, kan?" Aku sedikit tertawa ketika mengucapkannya. Sasuke bukan orang yang senang berpergian dengan orang asing.

 _"Tch."_

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjemputku, lalu mengantarkanku pulang."

 _"Hanya itu?"_ Tanyanya.

"Iya, hanya itu. Saat sampai nanti, kita tak perlu bersama-sama terus."

 _"Kau menyuruhku memperlakukanmu seperti sampah? Begitu maksudmu?"_

"Kenapa kau mengata-ngatai diriku sampah?!" Aku kini mulai kesal lagi. "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kita tak perlu bersama terus menerus hanya karena kita pergi ke prom bersama."

 _"Tidak mau!"_ Tolaknya. _"Aku yang akan terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bertanggunjawab."_

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau cukup peduli omongan orang lain mengenai dirimu."

 _"Sebaiknya nanti kau tidak melamun seperti orang bodoh atau kau akan terkena bola basket lagi sampai hidungmu mimisan seperti itu lagi!"_ Ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku hanya diam karena kesal dan langsung mematikan teleponnya. Bodoh. Harusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak mungkin Sasuke punya perasaan lebih dari teman denganku. Melihat ia tetap kasar dan kami tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk saling mengejek setiap waktunya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ini masih jam dua pagi. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku karena merasa haus. Berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu karena kamarku yang gelap. Mataku semakin menyipit ketika keluar dari kamarku karena silau. Aku berjalan ke arah tangga dan turun pelan-pelan. Berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil salah satu gelas yang ada di sana.

Aku menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Aku meletakan gelas minumku di meja dan hendak berjalan kembali ke kamarku. Aku hampir memekik ketika kakiku merasakan sesuatu. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali sampai benar-benar yakin.

Ibuku tergeletak di bawah sana, tepat di atas lantai. Rambutnya terurai bebas dan helaiannya sempat mengenai kakiku. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya dan memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi nafas yang teratur. Ya, ibu tertidur. Aku berusaha membangunkannya sehalus mungkin tapi yang terjadi ibuku hanya melantur tak jelas. Aku melirik sekitar dan menemukan sebotol besar wine.

Aku berjalan melewati ibuku dan naik kembali ke kamarku. Masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menarik selimutku sampai ke dagu. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku selama hampir satu jam. Sia-sia saja. Aku tak bisa tidur. Aku menendang-nendang kakiku dan bangkit dari kasur. Menggaruk kepalaku frustasi. Aku menyeret kakiku untuk keluar dari kamar.

Aku kembali turun ke dapur. Posisi ibu masih sama seperti saat ku tinggalkan tadi. Aku berjongkok dan menaruh salah satu lengannya di pundakku dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku membaringkan tubuh ibuku di kasur terdekat. Aku memandang kamar orang tuaku. Aku tak pernah masuk ke dalamnya semenjak aku SMP. Dan sekarang ini untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk lagi ke kamar ini. Aku tak tahu kapan dan bagaimana bisa ada dua kasur berukuran besar ada di ruang ini. Beberapa skenario berputar-putar di kepalaku. Aku hendak berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar orang tuaku tapi ibuku menahanku pergi.

"Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin berhenti." Racau ibuku tak jelas apa arti dan maksudnya.

 **.**

Aku duduk di meja makan seperti biasanya. Ibuku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti kelelahan. Matanya sedikit merah. Aku rasa ibu masih sedikit mabuk tapi aku diam saja tak ingin mengucapkan apapun padanya walaupun ucapannya semalam membuatku punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku ajaukan padanya. Ayahku kini bergabung denganku duduk di meja makan dan membaca koran paginya. Aku masih ingat saat aku membaringkan ibuku pagi buta tadi, ayahku tidak ada di kamar.

"Bukankah hari ini harusnya kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya ayahku dari balik korannya.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk mengambil barang-barangku yang ku simpan di locker," jawabku.

"Kau harus cepat pulang. Bukankah prom malam ini?" Tanya ibuku sembari menaruh sarapan di hadapanku dan ayahku.

"Ya, aku hanya akan mengambil barang-barangku lalu pulang." Ucapku sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah. Tak terlihat ada satu orang pun di sini. Aku berjalan ke arah kelasku sendirian. Seperti biasanya aku mengenakan earphone-ku. Kali ini aku tidak berpura-pura sedang mendengarkan lagu, tapi aku sedang mendengar ocehan sahabatku ini. Dia terus menasehatiku tentang persiapan sebelum prom.

"Ino, sudah ku bilang. Aku akan segera berangkat setelah upacara kelulusan." Ujarku memotong ucapannya.

 _"Apa kau tahu kalau kau itu sangat kejam?"_

"Hmm, belum beberapa lama ini aku mengetahui kalau aku memang sangat kejam." Candaku. Aku membuka lockerku. Beberapa barang terjatuh dari dalamnya. Aku pun berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Terlihat beberapa amplop berwarna-warni. Aku hanya melihat-lihatnya sekilas. Tidak tertarik untuk membukanya saat itu juga.

 _"Kau sudah di kelas?_ "

"He'eh," jawabku asal. "Hei, Ino. Apa junior kita sedang mengerjakan project atau apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan senior?"

 _"Hmm, aku tidak yakin. Ada apa memangnya?"_

"Baru saja aku melihat beberapa amplop di lockerku."

 _"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!"_

"Ino berhenti berteriak!" Ujarku kesal karena teriakannya di sebrang telepon sana.

 _"Kau harus membacanya di rumah! Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah membacanya, oke?"_

"Baiklah," ujarku lalu mengakhiri teleponku dengan Ino. Aku segera membereskan sisa barang-barang milikku yang berada di locker. Aku memasukan semua barangku ke dalam tas ranselku. Tak membiarkan satupun tertinggal. Aku menutup tasku dan hendak berjalan keluar kelas ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kelasku. Ia berdiri diam di sana.

"Astaga ku kira kau hantu!" Ucapku karena kaget ketika melihat sosoknya yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Kau mencari seseorang?"

Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini pada kakak," ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah padaku. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan permintaan maaf karena aku tidak punya keberanian selama ini untuk menyapa kakak."

Aku diam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sadar ke arah mana ucapannya tersebut. Aku meremas tali ransel yang ada di punggung kiriku. Teringat beberapa amplop yang sebelumnya ku temukan di lockerku. Aku menyesali betapa lambatnya diriku untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Aku berjalan pelan menjauh darinya sambil berpikir untuk segera kabur dari sini sebelum percakapan ini menjadi lebih canggung lagi.

"Begini..." aku berusaha menebak-nebak namanya.

"Lee, namaku Rock Lee." Jawabnya.

"Begini, Lee. Sebenarnya aku sedang terburu-buru saat ini. Jadi terimakasih." Ujarku lalu segera membalikan badanku dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

Aku berhenti setelah berjalan beberapa langkah. Sial, aku rasa aku terlalu kasar padanya. Aku pun berbalik. "Kau harus segera kembali ke kelasmu kalau tak mau mendapat hukuman dari sensei, Lee."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang duduk di depan meja riasku ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku hanya diam duduk dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku dan duduk di sofa dekat dengan jendela kamarku. Sementara aku masih sibuk menata rambut baruku. Sesekali aku meliriknya lewat bayangan yang ada di cermin. Ia hanya duduk di sana memejamkan matanya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau bosan. Seharusnya kau datang setengah jam lagi." Ujarku padanya.

"Aku bosan menunggu di rumah." Jawabnya singkat, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Bukankah sekarang sama saja bosannya," gumamku pelan.

"Setidaknya di sini tidak ada kakakku yang mengolok-olok penampilanku."

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. Aku memandang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. "Penampilanmu..." potongku. Ia membuka matanya dan memandangku balik.

"Penampilanmu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang aneh." Aku pun berbalik dan kembali menatap cermin di hadapanku. Tidak mungkin kalau aku mengatakan dia terlihat tampan. Tidak, aku tidak ingin dia besar kepala karena ucapanku.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan-jalan di kamarku. Ia berhenti tepat di meja belajarku dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanyaku tak nyaman.

"Jangan hiraukan aku, tata saja rambutmu dengan benar. Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan orang-orangan sawah ke prom." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya diam dan meremas alat penata rambutku. Menahan sekuat mungkin amarahku supaya tidak keluar. Mulutnya terkadang memang tidak tahu diri. Aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke untuk memastikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia kembali duduk di sofa sambil memegang sesuatu. Aku kembali menatap cermin di hadapanku. Berpikir apa yang sedang ia baca. Kemudian aku melirik ke arah meja belajarku dan tak melihat tumpukan surat cinta yang ku dapat dari lockerku. Aku langsung bangkit dan merebut surat itu darinya.

"Kau membacanya?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Semuanya." Jawabnya dengan muka datarnya.

Aku pun langsung meletakan surat-surat tersebut kembali ke tempat asalnya dan menutupnya dengan sebuah novel. Aku kembali ke meja riasku berusaha setenang mungkin seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Musim semi akan segera pergi, begitu juga dengan diri ini. Walaupun ini sangat terlambat, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sebelum aku berpisah dengan musim semiku..."

"Diam," ujarku dingin.

"Ku lihat kau jarang sekali tersenyum hari ini tapi jika di lain hari kau tersenyum, ku harap akulah alasan dibalik senyummu itu." Ledeknya lagi. "Wah aku benar-benar merinding sampai ke tulang-tulangku ketika membacanya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau harus menghapal isi surat mereka?" Tanyaku sebal.

"Aku tidak menghapalnya dengan sengaja, hanya saja isinya terbayang-bayang," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengolok-olok pengakuan tulus seseorang." Ucapku tegas.

"Yang seperti itu yang kau sebut sebagai pengakuan yang tulus?" Tanyanya. Ia bangkit menghampiriku. "Aku hanya melihatnya seperti omong kosong yang dituliskan di atas kertas oleh seorang pecundang yang hanya berani diam-diam mengawasi dari jauh."

"Kau tidak perlu berkata kasar seperti itu. Tidak semua orang punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya jadi mereka lebih memilih untuk menunggu..."

"Menunggu sampai waktunya tepat? Benar-benar klise. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca romance, Sakura."

Aku hanya diam tak tahu ingin berkata apa untuk menyanggahnya. Aku kalah.

"Aku akan menunggumu di mobil. Take your time." Ujarnya. Ia berlalu dari hadapanku dan keluar dari kamarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau** **kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **"If I could have lived in Mars..."**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada penghargaan lain pada prom selain King dan Queen, seperti pasangan yang paling canggung dan membosankan pasti kami berdua yang akan mendapatkannya. Kami hanya duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di sana setelah mengambil foto bersama saat tiba tadi. Sasuke duduk sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Sorot matanya tak sedikitpun menunjukan ketertarikan pada acara ini. Begitu pula denganku, aku meletakan kedua tanganku di atas meja dan menggunakan salah satunya untuk menopang daguku.

"Ku kira acaranya akan lebih menyenangkan dari ini. Aku rasa, aku sudah keliru," keluhku.

"Ekspetasimu itu yang terlalu tinggi," sautnya dari sebelahku.

Kami menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Woah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga! Sudah ku bilang, kalau gaunnya cocok sekali denganmu." Ujar suara yang sudah ku hapal tersebut.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Ino. Lagipula, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari gaun lainnya karena sibuk membenahi barang-barangku.

"Hah, rasanya seperti mau mati." Keluh Shikamaru yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku. "Air...bisakah kau berikan aku segelas air?"

Aku memberikan segelas air yang ada di dekatku. Shikamaru langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Shikamaru!" Keluh Ino.

"Merepotkan sekali. Lebih baik kau kembali pada pasanganmu itu sana," ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah kelelahannya.

"Aku akan menghajarnya jika kau tidak muncul tadi. Ternyata penampilan bukan segalanya kalau ia tidak tahu tata krama," ucapnya sembari duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis. Sementara orang yang disindirnya hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama sinisnya dengan sahabatku itu.

Kami berempat duduk di sana cukup lama. Sesekali berbincang sembari menonton beberapa anak yang sedang menari. Beberapa di antaranya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ino bahkan menunjuk beberapa anak yang menurutnya adalah penari yang payah. Tariannya tidak buruk tapi bukan berarti bagus. Hanya saja jika kau memandangnya terlalu lama, kau akan merasa malu sendiri atau berakhir dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sebentar lagi lagu terakhir akan dimainkan. Ini kesempatan terakhir untuk bisa berdansa bersama di prom tahun ini." Ujar MC sekaligus DJ melalui pengeras suara.

"Shikamaru, ayo!" Ajak Ino, ia berdiri antusias sementara Shikamaru seperti berdiri dengan enggannya.

"Kalian hanya akan diam saja duduk di sana? Cih membosankan sekali," cibir Ino. "Aku bertaruh jika Naruto melihatmu hanya duduk di sini, ia pasti akan langsung kemari dan mengajakmu berdansa." Ujarnya mengakhiri ucapannya lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan kami sembari menarik paksa Shikamaru.

Lagu terakhir mulai diputar. Aku hanya duduk diam di sana. Diam memikirkan ucapan Ino. Aku meremas gaunku dengan kedua tanganku. Cemas akan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi. Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Ayo," ujarnya pelan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya masih mengenggam tanganku.

"Kau mau pergi dari sini?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan.

Ia hanya diam saja. Tangannya menarikku untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika kami sudah berada di kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang berdansa. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku. Rasanya aneh dan asing. Aku menatap tangan dan matanya bergantian. Sekelebat bayangan rambut kuning membuatku mengalihkan fokus pada Sasuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mataku memandang walau hanya sebentar.

"Kau benar-benar mau berdansa dengan Naruto?" tanyanya dengan santai.

"Tidak." Jawabku tergesa-gesa sambil meraih ajakan tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya kaget saat melihatnya. Aku tak menyangka ia akan tetap datang."

"Hei, fokus," ucapnya agak kesal.

Aku meletakan kedua tanganku di bahunya sementara kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Ada perasaan aneh ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuh bagian pinggangku yang tak tertutup dengan gaunku. Jantungku sedikit berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku tak terbiasa dengan jarak kami yang sedekat ini. Wajahku terasa panas karena merasa malu. Bukan malu dalam artian negatif. Aku sedikit merasa lega dan berterimakasih pada cahaya ruangan yang temaram sehingga wajahku yang memerah ini setidaknya tidak akan terlu jelas kelihatan. Kami berdansa selama beberapa waktu tanpa ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Soal ucapanku tadi sore..." ujarnya di sela-sela dansa kami. "Maaf," tutupnya singkat.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku mengatakan hal yang cukup bodoh." Jawabku.

"Ya, karena kau memang bodoh." Ejeknya seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum licik setelah mengejekku. Aku bisa melihatnya karena jarak kami yang cukup dekat saat ini.

"Kau tahu, kedua tanganku saat ini berada dekat dengan lehermu. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang provokatif?" Ujarku dengan nada bercanda walaupun mungkin saja aku akan benar-benar melakukannya jika ia membuatku kesal saat ini.

"Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh dan nikmati saja dansanya." Ia menarikku semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Posisi kami benar-benar seperti berpelukan sekarang. Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan detak jatungnya. Tidak. Ini terlalu dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berdua kini sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju rumahku. Sunyi senyap tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Rasa canggungku sempat menghilang sesaat. Tapi tak lama rasa itu muncul lagi ketika aku mengingat saat kami berdansa dan merasakan detak jantung Sasuke. Posisinya yang terlalu dekat membuatku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku canggung. Kini rasa canggungku berkali-kali lipat. Aku menatap lurus ke depan namun sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya melalui ekor mataku. Sikapnya biasa-biasa saja, tenang seperti biasanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang membuatku terkejut.

"Bb..boleh aku menyalakan musik?" Tanyaku sedikit terbata-bata. 'Sial! Apa-apaan itu barusan?!' Makiku pada diri sendiri.

"Hn," jawabnya setengah bergumam mengiyakan permintaanku.

Aku mengalihkan fokusku pada stereo mobilnya. Sedikit bingung dengan tombolnya. Aku terlalu gugup sampai tak bisa benar-benar melihat tombolnya dengan benar. Aku hendak menekan salah satu tombolnya sebelum tangan kiri Sasuke menghentikanku. Ia membimbing jariku untuk menekan tombol yang benar. Otakku dipenuhi suara-suara batinku yang sekuat tenaga ku tahan untuk tidak keluar.

'Sial, sepertinya dia seorang lelaki yang pro! Aku rasa dia playboy! Tenang Sakura, tenang. Kau tak boleh terlalu bersemangat dengan lelaki yang seperti dia. Lebih baik kau memikirkan Shii sensei.' Teriakku dalam hati.

"Aaah, rupanya tombol yang ini." Ujarku berusaha setenang mungkin. Aku merasa bangga dengan diriku sendiri karena sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Haruskah ku nyalakan penghangatnya? Tanganmu benar-benar dingin." Ia menanyakannya sembari menatap ke arahku.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku cepat. "Lagipula, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Ia hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar jawabanku. Aku bernafas sedikit lega. Alunan lagu membuatku sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak segugup tadi. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Hari ini benar-benar terasa aneh. Walaupun terkadang aku merasa canggung atau gugup saat bersamanya tapi tidak separah ini. Padahal kami sudah beberapa kali melakukan skinship dan aku tak pernah satu kalipun berdebar tapi entahlah malam ini rasanya berbeda. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya kami jadi sedekat tadi.

Setelah sepuluh menit hanya diam dan menikmati lagu yang diputar di stereo mobilnya, kami pun sampai di depan rumahku. Sasuke mematikan mobilnya dan melepaskan sabuk pengamaannya. Ia memintaku untuk menunggunya keluar. Aku melihat ia berjalan mengitari mobil dan berhenti tepat di pintuku. Tanpa aba-aba, ia membuka pintu untukku. Aku hanya diam saja di tempat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang membukakan pintu mobil untukku tapi rasanya aneh dan ditambah orang yang membukakan pintu mobil itu adalah Sasuke.

'Double sial! Dia memang pro! Seharusnya aku pergi saja dengan si bodoh itu!' Ujarku dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk di dalam sana? Kau tidak akan pulang?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hahaha," tawaku hambar. Aku segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pagar rumahku. "Terimakasih," ujarku cepat padanya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Berterimakasihlah dengan benar." Tegurnya. Ia menyenderkan punggunya itu pada pintu mobil sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku hendak membuka mulutku sebelum mendengar suara gaduh di belakangku. Aku bisa mendengar pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan kencangnya. Keringat dingin langsung keluar begitu saja dari tubuhku. "Terimakasih banyak. Aku rasa ini sudah..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakura sebentar lagi akan pulang!" Teriak seseorang di belakang sana yang suaranya tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang." Ujarku cepat. Malu dengan situasi di balik pagar rumahku.

"Lepas! Kau membuatnya semakin sulit!" Balas suara berat yang sudah ku kenal sejak lama.

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi setelah Sakura tiba di rumah?" Suara ibuku terdengar semakin memilukan. "Bagaimana jika temannya melihat kita seperti ini?"

"Itu sebabnya, lepaskan tanganku perempuan sial! Kau hanya memperlambat saja! Kau tidak mau membuat anak kau malu? Tanda tangani saja surat cerainya! Berhenti merengek jika kau masih tidak mau menandatangani suratnya dan enyah dari hadapanku!" Teriaknya lagi. Aku mendengar suara tamparan dari belakang sana.

Aku refleks berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menutup telinganya dengan tanganku. Aku tahu itu tidak akan membantu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku tidak ingin dia mendengarkan pertengkaran orang tuaku lebih jauh dan aku ingin dia pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Aku memejamkan mataku tak ingin menangis di depannya. Aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengucur dari keningku. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan harga diriku, akhirnya aku buka suara.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku pergi dari sini?" Tanyaku dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam dan mengucapkannya sekali lagi. "Jika kau tak keberatan, bisakah kau mengantarku pergi dari sini?"

Sasuke hanya diam menatapku balik. Ia menarikku masuk kembali dalam mobilnya dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam mobilnya juga. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dengan cepat dan menjalankan mobilnya secepat mungkin pergi dari hadapan rumahku. Tubuhku masih bergetar. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Aku benar-benar merasa malu dan sedikit takut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku, tapi untukku ini pertama kalinya orang luar tahu keadaan keluargaku seperti apa.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya ragu. Ucapannya terdengar seperti sihir. Air mataku langsung saja berjatuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Alarm ponselku berdering membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku meraba-raba meja di sebelah kasurku mencari ponselku untuk mematikan alarm. Aku berharap pagi tak pernah datang, tapi sialnya permohonan bodohku itu tidak terkabul. Pagi tetap datang dan aku harus datang ke acara kelulusanku. Mataku terasa berat sekali untuk dibuka. Sepulang acara tadi malam aku langsung mengompres mataku dengan es supaya keesokan paginya tidak terlalu bengkak. Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membasuh diriku dengan air dingin.

Berdiri diam di wastafel dan menatap cermin. Penampilanku terlihat kacau. Mataku masih terlihat memerah. Aku menghela nafasku berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku duduk di depan meja riasku dan menatap cermin cukup lama. Aku hanya diam memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Rasanya memalukan dan juga ajaib. Maksudku dia pasti melakukannya karena punya alasan. Setengah waktu pagiku hanya digunakan untuk memikirkan alasannya kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Seandainya aku bisa pindah dalam sekejap dan tinggal saja di Mars." Keluhku di depan cermin.

 **.**

Aku berjalan masuk ke ruangan gedung tempat kami melaksanakan acara kelulusan. Aku memasukan tanganku ke dalam saku blazer sekolahku. Berjalan lurus ke dalam tak berminat melepas kacamata yang ku gunakan sejak aku turun dari mobil. Indra penciumanku langsung saja mencium banyak aroma ketika berada di dalam gedung. Aku bisa mencium beberapa aroma, dari mulai parfum hingga aroma beraneka ragam bunga yang dipegang oleh orang tua murid. Semua orang terlihat cerah dan bahagia.

Ino melambaikan tangannya. Ia menyuruhku untuk ikut bergabung dengannya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ino langsung memelukku ketika aku sudah bergabung dengannya. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang ku rasa selamat dan lain sebagainya. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suara bising di sekitarku. Dan aku hanya berakhir dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, mencari-cari seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ingin ku hindari. Aku menemukannya dan tak sengaja saling bertukar pandang dengannya. Hanya sebentar sebelum suara MC memotong kontak mata kami berdua.

Aku melepaskan kacamataku ketika acara sudah di mulai. Aku tak ingin ditegur karena menggunakan sunglasses ke dalam ruangan acara kelulusan. Rangkaian acara kelulusan benar-benar membosankan. Aku berusaha keras menahan kantukku. Mataku berair karena sudah beberapa kali menguap menahan kantuk. Ino yang berada di sebelahku sampai harus mencubit atau menyenggol lengan kiriku supaya aku tetap terjaga. Seseorang perwakilan murid maju ke depan. Semua bertepuk tangan tidak terkecuali diriku karena Ino menyenggol lagi lengan kiriku ketika aku lengah. Aku melihat Naruto berdiri di podium.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto yang akan memberikan pidato perwakilan murid." Cibirku pelan ketika tersadar Naruto lah yang sedang berdiri di atas podium saat ini.

"Terang saja. Dia itu Uzumaki." Ujar Ino menimpali ucapanku setenah berbisik. "Kau kenapa terlihat lesu begini sih? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Uchiha itu?" Tanya Ino dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sibuk membereskan barangku untuk besok." Dustaku. 'Ya, banyak sekali yang terjadi semalam jika kau ingin tahu.' Ujarku dalam hati.

"Padahal aku sudah mulai setuju dengan hubungan kalian. Meski terlihat aneh, tapi kalian terlihat cocok berdua. Kenapa kalian tidak jalani saja?" Timpalnya.

"Sssttt!" Potong seseorang di belakang sana menyuruh kami berdua untuk diam.

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis dan menggeleng. Walaupun dengan kejadian semalam pun, aku tetap tak ingin berkencan dengannya. Dia terlihat seperti playboy. Bukan, dia terlihat sangat playboy walaupun tidak terlalu kentara. Reaksi yang ia tunjukan tadi malam benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat terlalu berbahaya untukku. Dan untuk jiwaku terutama organ yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai tempat untuk mengolah perasaan padahal fungsi aslinya adalah sebagai organ sekresi*.Aku tak ingin memikirnya dan memilih fokus pada pidato yang diberikan Naruto.

"Apa yang membuat kita tak bahagia? Bukan hanya ketika apa yang kita kehendaki tidak sesuai dengan harapan kita, tapi juga karena kita berpikir uang adalah segalanya."

'Harapan yah?' Pikirku dalam hati. 'Aku bahkan tak tahu harapanku itu apa.'

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ibuku langsung pamit pulang ketika kami berdua selesai mengambil foto. Benar-benar dingin seperti biasanya tidak seperti kemarin saat ia meletakan beberapa potong kue di hadapanku. Aku memakai sunglasses ku kembali dan berpose dengan Ino seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Pura-pura terlihat bahagia ternyata melelahkan dan membuatku sesak. Emosi yang ada di sekitarku sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku pamit pergi ke toilet sendirian. Rasanya terlalu sesak berada di dalam kerumunan orang-orang saat ini.

Aku membasuh tanganku berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan diriku sebisa mungkin. Ini hari terakhirku, aku tak boleh meninggalkan kesan buruk lainnya. Sudah cukup banyak kesan buruk yang aku peroleh karena rumor terdahulu, ini bukan saatnya untuk menambah kesan buruk lainnya. Yang aku perlukan hanya menghindari dia. Aku mematikan kran air dan berjalan keluar dari toilet. Seseorang berdiri di depan toilet. Pandangan kami saling bertemu. Rasanya tiba-tiba dunia ini terasa dingin. Jika saja dia tak melihatku lebih dahulu, aku mungkin akan berlari masuk ke dalam toilet lagi atau berlari.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang yah, kalau begitu aku pamit." Ujarku seperti biasanya dan segera berbalik berjalan ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dari belakangku. "Apa kau sudah baikan sekarang?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku hanya memalingkan kepalaku sedikit dan menjawab pertanyaannya singkat dengan satu kata.

"Soal kemarin malam..." lanjutnya.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apa-apa." Potongku dingin tak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini.

Wajahnya terlihat terkejut lalu kemudian datar kembali. Seperti biasanya yang selalu ku lihat. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti ketika berada di hanya diam mengamati ekspresi wajahnya yang sekarang. Tak ada yang terbaca satupun.

"Apa kau yakin kita sedang membicarakan hal yang sama?" Tanyanya.

"Ku kira ya. Anggap saja semua yang terjadi kemarin malam tidak pernah terjadi." Ujarku mantap sembari menatap kedua matanya tanpa berkedip. Sasuke hanya diam saja dan ku pikir jawabannya adalah iya. Aku berjalan kembali karena tak ingin berlama-lama bersamanya.

"Oy," panggilnya dari arah belakang. Aku berhenti dan menengok kembali ke belakang. Sasuke berjalan ke arahku. Raut wajahnya dingin. Ia berhenti di sampingku, sementara aku berusaha menghindari pandangan matanya. "Berhenti bertingkah sok kuat. Kalau kau marah keluarkan saja. Berteriak, memaki, atau menangislah sesukamu. Itu jauh lebih baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya aku tidak mendengar ucapannya. Sudah dua puluh menit semenjak aku menyeretnya ke atap gedung olahraga dan sudah selama itu aku menangis di sana. Ponselku berdering beberapa kali. Aku yakin itu pasti dari Ino. Ia pasti sedang mencari diriku karena tak kunjung kembali dari toilet.

"Arrggh!" Keluhnya kesal. "Apa yang sedang ku lakukan di sini? Astaga! Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya kesal seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini terlalu menyedihkan, aku tidak bisa pergi keluar sana dengan suaraku sekarang. Mereka akan menyadari kalau aku habis menangis." Ujarku pelan karena cegukan setelah lama menangis.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan itu, lebih baik kau seka hidungmu terlebih dahulu." Ia menyodorkan tisu padaku.

"Terima kasih." Aku menyeka air mata dan hidungku. "Aku tidak menyangka kenangan terakhir masa SMA ku harus seperti ini."

"Dan aku tidak menyangka harus menemani seseorang menangis di atap seperti ini di hari terakhir masa SMA ku." Ucapnya setengah tertawa.

"Tapi ini lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah anak perempuan yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya, lalu tiba-tiba mereka mengatakan dia menyukaiku dan sebagainya." Lanjutnya. "Yang seperti itu lebih membuatku tidak nyaman." Ia kemudian tertawa.

"Bukannya kau itu playboy?" Tanyaku disela-sela tawanya. "Kau bahkan tiba-tiba memelukku saat semalam."

"Omong kosong siapa lagi itu yang kau dengar?" Tanyanya sinis. "Lagipula, kau tiba-tiba menangis keras seperti itu, lalu apalagi yang harus ku lakukan?! Wah, aku sangat gugup sekali khawatir akan ada orang yang lewat. Mereka mungkin akan mengira yang macam-macam kalau aku tidak memelukmu seperti itu."

"Tetap saja seperti playboy," ucapku enteng.

"Tunggu," ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di hadapanku. "Aku bukan playboy... aku hanya memilih untuk tidak mengencani siapapun."

"Bukankah itu ucapan yang biasanya diucapkan oleh seorang playboy. Lagipula aku kan tidak bertanya kenapa dia tak pacaran dengan siapapun, terkadang orang yang sedang mencoba berbohong seringkali mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ada kaitannya," ocehku sendiri.

"Woah, please stop (tolong hentikan). Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mari akhiri sampai di sini." Ia mengambil beberapa tisu yang berserakan di dekatku.

"Hei!" Tegurku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah-olah 'ada apa'. "Kau tahu kan tisu itu ku gunakan sebagai apa. Bukankah itu kotor?"

"Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, ayo." Ujarnya mengambil seluruh bekas tisuku dan terlihat biasa-biasa saja tanpa perasaan jijik.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menyusulnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Peringatan: Bagi mereka yang merasa kurang nyaman membaca cerita yang mengandung**

 **ungkapan atau kata-kata kasar dan perilaku tidak terpuji lainnya**

 **kalian bisa memencet tombol kembali sekarang juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GETTING BY**

 **"FINALE"**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencuci mukaku dengan air. Sensasi dinginnya benar-benar menyegarkanku. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah merasa baikan. Aku menutup kran wastafel dan meraih tasku. Mencari-cari tisu di dalam sana namun nihil. Sepertinya aku sudah menghabiskan semuanya ketika menangis tadi. Aku hanya menghela nafas dengan wajahku yang masih sangat basah.

"Merepotkan. Pakai ini saja," ujar Sasuke dengan nada cuek seperti biasanya.

Aku meraih sapu tangan miliknya dan mengelap wajahku.

"Sakura!" Teriak seseorang dari jauh. Aku berbalik ke arah suara itu datang. Itu Ino. Aku bisa melihat punggunya yang naik turun tidak teratur. Ia pasti sudah mencari-cariku kemana-mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bilang kau mau ke toilet, tapi kenapa kau ada di sini...," ujar Ino tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan hanya memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya membantunya bersembunyi dari kejaran para fansnya," jawabku asal. "Woah, benar-benar sangat merepotkan." Tambahku berusaha meyakinkan sahabatku itu.

"Orang sekasar itu punya fans, selera mereka pasti aneh." Cibir Ino.

"Oy Yamanaka, aku masih di sini dan aku bisa mendengarkan semua ucapanmu itu!" Protes Sasuke tidak terima.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak sadar kalau kau ada di sini daritadi. Kalau begitu, maaf," balas Ino dengan ucapan sarkasnya.

"Berhentilah. Ayo pergi dari sini sebelum para monster lainnya berdatangan," aku berusaha menarik lengan Ino untuk pergi dari sini tak ingin mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua seharian.

"Ya lebih baik begitu, lagipula kau harus segera pulang dan siap-siap untuk berangkat bukan."

"Oy!" Panggil Sasuke dari belakang kami.

"Apa?! Apa lagi kali ini?!" Tanya Ino kesal.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu, Yamanaka." Jawab Sasuke tak kalah kesalnya dengan sahabatku itu. "Kau akan berangkat malam ini?"

Aku menggeleng, "besok pagi lebih tepatnya. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tak ingin lama-lama melihat orang yang membuatku jengkel." Tangannya membuat gestur mengusir kami berdua.

"Cih, dasar tak tahu terimakasih." Ujar Ino. Ia berbalik menarik lenganku dan berkata cukup keras, "kau tak boleh berteman dengan orang seperti itu, Sakura atau kau akan jadi sama anehnya dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku langsung naik ke kamarku begitu selesai makan malam karena tak ingin beralam-lama dengan suasana canggung di sana. Saat makan malam tadi ayahku banyak berbicara tapi tak ada satupun ucapannya yang benar-benar aku ingat. Ibu hanya menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam tak terlihat antusias sama sekali untuk mendengar ucapan ayah. Sementara aku hanya mengangguk berpura-pura mendengarkan ucapan ayahku dan mempercepat makanku supaya aku bisa kembali ke kamarku. Aku masih terlalu kesal dengan kejadian malam itu pada ayahku.

Aku mengemas sisa barang-barangku yang masih berada di luar koper. Packing untuk pindahan benar-benar bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Seringkali kau akan merasa bingung mana barang-barang yang benar-benar harus kau bawa atau tidak. Tiba-tiba semua barang menjadi penting dan harus dibawa. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kamarku sekarang benar-benar berantakan dipenuhi dengan beberapa koper dan kotak berisikan barang-barangku. Belum lagi beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai kamarku karena aku tak berniat membawanya. Benar-benar seperti kadang babi runtukku dalam hati.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan membukanya. Ibuku terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu untuk masuk, ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku dan memandangnya dari tengah kamarku. Tak berminat untuk berdiri atau menghampirinya karena aku sedang sibuk bergulat dengan barang-barangku ini.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya ibuku pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arah sekitarku. Aku hampir menyelesaikan semuanya. Bukankah ini terlalu terlambat untuk menawarkan bantuan. Aku berusaha menahan kekesalanku.

'Tenang, Sakura. Kau harus tenang. Setidaknya ibumu sudah berniat baik walaupun terlambat. Tenang. Tenang.' Ujarku dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafasku sesaat sebelum membuka mulutku untuk menjawab tawaran ibuku itu. "Aku rasa tidak, bu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, lagipula sebentar lagi akan beres."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ibu?" Panggilku, ibuku kembali membuka pintu kamarku lagi.

"Aku harap... aku harap setelah kepergianku untuk kuliah ke Australia menyusul kakak, ibu bisa , ibu harus bahagia. Ibu harus bahagia untuk diri ibu sendiri." Ucapku begitu saja.

Ibuku mengendus kemudian tertawa. "Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan segera istirahat," lalu menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku diam beberapa saat sembari menatap pintu kamarku. Pikiran dan perasaanku saat ini bergejolak. Ada perasaan aneh dan tidak biasa.

"Hhh, apa-apaan itu tadi?! Benar-benar bikin merinding," ujarku pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku baru selesai membereskan barang-barangku jam dua pagi. Kamarku terlihat bersih tidak lagi seperti kadang babi saat aku berbenah tadi. Punggungku benar-benar terasa sakit. Aku benar-benar lelah dan butuh kasur. Aku langsung saja merebahkan badanku sepenuhnya di kasur. Sedikit mengantuk sebelum dering ponsel mengganggu waktu istirahatku. Aku melihat siapa orang gila yang berani-beraninya menelpon di pagi buta seperti ini. Aku mematikan panggilannya dan menaruh ponselku kembali. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ponselku berdering lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil jasmu yang kau pinjamkan kemarin, aku sudah menaruhnya di jasa binatu paling bagus dan akan segera dikirimkan ke rumahmu begitu sudah selesai," ocehku cepat.

" _Aku menelpon bukan untuk mengambil jasku. Ini lebih penting, cepat keluar! Aku sudah berada di dekat rumahmu._ " Ujarnya dari sebrang sana.

"Tidak mau," jawabku cepat. "Aku baru saja istirahat," keluhku.

" _Kau bisa istirahat di pesawat nanti, tapi urusan yang ini harus saat ini juga! Cepat keluar sekarang juga atau aku akan membuat keributan di depan rumahmu!_ "

"Hhhh, okay. Aku akan keluar sekarang!" Aku segera menutup panggilan darinya dan bangkit dari kasurku. Aku merasa kesal karena aku baru punya waktu istirahat dan sekarang waktu istirahatku diganggu. Aku menuruni tangga pelan-pelan tak ingin membangunkan kedua orang tuaku. uar dari rumahku dan menunggunya di depan pagar.

"Hah, apa-apaan ini bahkan dia belum di depan rumah. Dasar pembohong!" Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan berjongkok. Rasa kantukku benar-benar hilang dan berubah menjadi kesal. Tak beberapa lama sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahku.

"Oy, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanyanya dengan nada sinis seperti biasanya.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah jadi cepat katakan saja apa urusanmu kemari di pagi buta seperti ini," ucapku tak semangat.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikanku sebuah bungkusan berwarna cokelat.

"Untukku? Wah, aku tak menyangka kau perhatian juga. Terimakasih." Pujiku.

"Siapa bilang itu untukmu," ejeknya dengan tawa sinisnya. "Itu untuk Sasori. Kakakku benar-benar kesulitan mencarinya, jadi lebih baik kau berhati-hati saat membawanya."

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya di telepon tadi. Apa ini?"

"Itu obat-obatan terlarang makanya kau harus berhati-hati saat membawanya." Bisiknya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?!" Ucapku setengah berteriak karena terkejut.

"Kau yang lebih gila karena percaya, ayo bangun." Sasuke tertawa lepas kali ini terlihat tulus. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku bangun.

"Itu hanya beberapa sample teh dan juga kopi yang kakakmu pesan. Kakakku tidak sempat mencari semua pesanannya karena terburu-buru. Kau harus menyimpannya dengan benar. Gunakan benda yang ada diantara telingamu itu." Tunjuknya ke arah keningku.

"Woah, aku benar-benar merasa sudah dipermainkan dan dipermalukan seharian ini. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir. Jadi berhentilah mengolok-olok diriku, okay?"

"Tetap terlihat seperti orang bodoh," jawabnya enteng. "Apalagi melihat penampilanmu saat ini..." ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Aku memperhatikan penampilanku. Saat ini aku hanya memakai kaus oversize dan juga celana pendek. Tak lupa dengan sendalku yang terlihat sangat santai. Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. Rambutku sedikit berantakan tapi ku rasa itu tidak masalah. Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku.

"Mari kita hentikan sampai di sini. Terimakasih untuk paketnya akan ku pastikan paket ini sampai ke tangan kakakku dengan baik. Nah, selamat jalan." Aku mengusirnya pergi sehalus mungkin.

Ia malah menggeleng dan menyuruhku mendekat ke arahnya. Aku menolak tapi ia masih saja memaksaku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menarik salah satu lenganku yang bebas. Aku berada sangat dekat dengannya saat ini. Ia membisikan sesuatu ke telingaku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya lalu memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[Australia, musim dingin satu tahun berikutnya]

Aku berlari dari kamarku ketika mencium aroma terbakar. Baunya berasal dari arah dapur. Aku segera mematikan kompor dan membuka jendela dan pintu secepat mungkin supaya asapnya segera hilang. Hampir saja alarm kebakaran menyala. Sasori sama paniknya denganku ia bahkan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggdangnya sambil membawa air seadanya di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kakakku tak jelas. Ia masih menggigit sikat gigi di mulutnya. "Peter? Lagi?!"

"Ew, joroknya," ejekku.

"Mana sempat aku menyelesaikan urusanku!" Sasori mengelap ujung bibirnya sebelum kembali menggosok giginya dan berlari kembali ke kamar mandi.

Sudah setahun belakangan ini aku tinggal bersama kakakku dan juga temannya, Peter. Peter adalah pemilik gedung ini dan juga bos dari Sasori. Walaupun ia bos, ia tidak pernah mau dibilang begitu. Karena menurutnya Sasori bukan bawahannya tapi rekan kerja, teman serumah, dan sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Aku berharap hanya sampai situ saja, dan tidak lebih dari itu. Aku masih ingin melihat Sasori bersama dengan wanita.

Kami tinggal di sebuah gedung yang direnovasi sebagai tempat tinggal dan juga tempat kerja. Tempat tinggal kami berada di lantai tiga dan empat. Lantai atas dari gedung ini benar-benar terlihat seperti tempat tinggal pada umumnya. Kami bahkan punya taman yang cukup luas yang ditanami dengan rumput dan juga beberapa tanaman. Walaupun gedung ini juga digunakan sebagai tempat kerja, tapi tempat tinggal kami dan tempat kerja milik Sasori dan Peter benar-benar terpisah karena tak ada pintu yang terhubung.

Di lantai satu merupakan coffee shop. Sasori baru saja membuka coffee shop setahun silam. Mereka bilang tempat itu lumayan strategis dan juga bisa digunakan sebagai tempat meeting. Tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai sehingga cocok dijadikan work space. Lantai dua adalah kantor mereka. Ya, Peter dan Sasori mendirikan perusahaan arsitektur pribadi. Gedung ini adalah rancangan keduanya walaupun kepemilikannya milik Peter.

"I'm sorry, I had an important call (maaf, tadi ada panggilan penting)." Ujarnya dengan wajah cemas. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Kau baru saja membunuh telur dan juga wajan yang tidak berdosa." Ucapku kesal tak sabaran. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan kompor."

"I'm starving (aku sangat kelaparan), plus aku mulai bosan memakan sereal semenjak kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu," dalihnya.

"I'm your roommate not your nanny (Aku hanya teman serumahmu dan bukan pengasuhmu)," jawabku sambil tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau pergi ke lantai satu untuk mengambil kopi?"

"Alright (baiklah)," ujarnya sembari meninggalkanku sendirian di dapur.

Peter benar-benar pria yang baik. Masa lalunya sama menyakitkan dengan kami berdua, bahkan lebih menyakitkan. Tapi itu semua tak menghalanginya untuk tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik. Menjadi arsitektur adalah cita-citanya. Mendesain dan membangun rumah atau tempat tinggal untuk keluarga adalah kesukaannya. Ia bilang itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya akan rumah dan keluarga. Ia tak pernah punya sesuatu yang kau sebut 'rumah' tempat dimana kau akan pulang setelah perjalanan yang jauh dan melelahkan.

"Woah aku ingin musim dingin cepat berlalu," ujar Sasori yang kini sudah bergabung denganku. Ia menutup semua jendela dan juga pintu sebelum bergabung denganku di meja makan.

"Aku tidak ingin musim dingin cepat berakhir, aku mau menikmati masa liburanku sebelum semester baru."

"College," ejek Peter sambil tertawa. "Here's your coffee, ma'am (ini kopimu)."

"Where's mine? (Mana punyaku?)" Tanya Sasori.

"Help yourself! (Ambil sendiri!)" Jawabnya tegas.

"Woah, you have changed! (Kau benar-benar berubah sekarang!)" Ujar Sasori kesal. "Awas saja kalau kau pacaran dengannya, Sakura! Aku tidak akan pernah merestuinya sampai kapanpun."

"No, thank you (tidak, terimakasih). Aku tidak berminat pacaran dengan om-om." Jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Too bad, I don't mind to go out with a little girl (Sayang sekali, kalau aku sih tidak keberatan pacaran dengan anak kecil)," guraunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Peter, stop it! Bisa-bisa kau benar-benar menggoda adikku." Ujar Sasori menghentikan percakapan yang tidak masuk akal baginya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah perpustakaan kampusku. Udara dingin terasa sedikit menusuk. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama berada di luar ruangan. Sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengecek ramalan cuaca sebelum pergi keluar. Aku memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaketku. Suasana kampus sudah mulai sepi karena sudah memasuki awal libur musim dingin.

Seperti biasanya Mrs. Phelps akan menyambutku dengan senyuman hangatnya. Kami cukup akrab karena aku sering mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk belajar. Aku segera melepaskan tas ranselku dan mengeluarkan buku-buku yang ku pinjam beberapa waktu lalu. Setidaknya selama liburan aku tidak ingin berada dekat dengan buku untuk sementara waktu.

"More books?" Tanyanya ramah.

"No, I just want to return these books (tidak, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini)," ujarku halus.

"I'm just kidding (aku hanya bercanda). Hope you have a nice winter break! (selamat berlibur!)." Ucapnya ramah.

Ponselku bergetar. Aku segera mengeceknya dan tersenyum ketika melihat isi pesannya.

"I hope so. Thank you," jawabku sembari tersenyum ke arahnya.

Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari perpustakaan. Masih memegang ponsel di tangan kananku. Aku berlari-lari kecil ke arah parkiran. Aku ingin segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan penghangatnya. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin lalu penghangatnya. Membuka kembali pesan tadi dan segera membalasnya.

' _Miss the heat! It's really cold in here_ ,' balasku.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **GETTING BY**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[Musim dingin satu tahun kemudian]

Hari ini cuacanya lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sepanjang pagi ini salju turun dengan lebatnya membuat setiap benda yang berada di luar ruangan sana tertutup dengan benda berwarna putih. Aku hanya duduk di salah satu jendela coffee shop milik kami ditemani sebuah buku dan juga pena. Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela. Selama setahun ini aku kembali menekuni hobiku menulis. Dan karena hari ini tidak banyak pelanggan, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk menulis.

Banyak yang terjadi semenjak aku pergi ke Australia. Setelah lima bulan dari keberangkatanku, ibu dan ayah akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai setelah pisah rumah selama dua bulan. Ayah memberitahuku kalau ia akan bercerai dengan ibu hanya melalui pesan singkat. Isinya pun sama singkatnya dengan media yang ia gunakan. Sedangkan ibu, ibu mengirim e-mail yang teramat sangat panjang. Tentu saja berisikan permintaan maaf dan juga alasan kenapa ibu tidak bisa bercerai dengan ayah selama ini dan kenapa baru saat itu ibu memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Setelah menerima e-mail panjang dari ibu, hubunganku dengan Sasori sempat merenggang kembali. Aku menyadari salah satu alasan ibu tidak bisa bercerai karena permintaan kakakku yang tidak disadari olehnya. Ibuku pernah memergoki kakakku sedang menangis di dalam lemari kamarnya. Saat itu ibuku baru saja bertengkar dengan ayah. Ibu hendak kabur saat itu dan mengajak kami berdua ikut dengannya. Ibu menjelaskan bahwa hatinya tergerak untuk terus bertahan dengan ayah setelah mendengar doa dari Sasori kalau ia tak ingin jadi bahan olok-olokan anak lain hanya kareana orang tuanya bercerai.

Ibu tak mengatakan lebih jelasnya tapi aku bisa tahu alasan lainnya. Ibu pasti tak ingin anak-anaknya mendapatkan gunjingan dan cacian kalau mereka adalah anak dari keluarga berantakan. Oleh sebab itu, ibu memilih bertahan dengan ayah. Ibu juga menceritakan alasan ia sering memarahiku. Menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih memalukan selain aku anaknya tahu apa yang diperbuat oleh ayahku padanya. Menurutnya itu membuatnya tampak sangat menyedihkan di mataku. Itu sebabnya ibu terlihat lebih sayang pada Sasori. Karena kakakku berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja di depan ibu.

Aku baru bisa berbaikan dengan kakakku setelah Peter mengajakku pergi untuk mengamati bintang. Di bawah pantulan langit bima sakti Peter menasehatiku panjang lebar. Perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh dan juga nasehat yang ia berikan padaku, mau tak mau membuatku tak lagi melihatnya seperti seorang kakak, melainkan seorang paman. Banyak sekali nasehatnya yang membuatku sadar akan perbuatanku. Di bawah langit Australia yang penuh bintang, aku menangis cukup lama karena menyesali perbuatan bodohku. Aku juga menyesal karena sudah sering bersikap egois dan mementingkan diriku sendiri. Saat pulang, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah mencari Sasori dan minta maaf padanya.

Hal yang paling ku ingat dari nasehatnya adalah bahwa kami berdua sama-sama butuh dicintai. Kami berdua haus akan kasih sayang akan keluarga. Realita yang ditampilkan oleh lingkungan sekitar mengenai keluarga yang sempurna membuat kami lupa dengan fakta bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk keluarga. Dengan adanya presepsi yang di dapat dari lingkungan sekitar mengenai keluarga sempurna, kami menjadi buta dan menyalahkan keadaan bahwa hidup kami tidak sempurna dan sebahagia orang lain di luar sana yang menurut kami berasal dari gambaran keluarga yang sempurna.

Setelah mendengar nasehatnya yang panjang lebar, aku mulai berpikir ulang mengenai hidupku selama ini berulang-ulang kali sampai aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku mungkin sering mengucapkan kalau aku membenci keluargaku, tapi sesungguhnya aku banyak menerima cinta dari mereka. Aku kira ayah tak menyayangiku karena ia lebih sering memberikan uang padaku, pada kenyataannya ayahku tetap khawatir ketika aku pulang naik motor dengan anak yang tak dikenal oleh ayahku atau saat ayah marah padaku karena aku tersedak saat makan. Ayah yang memberi peringatan padaku kalau aku harus dapat GPA yang memuaskan selama kuliah di luar negeri. Hal-hal seperti itulah yang menunjukan kalau ayah sebenarnya memperhatikanku dan juga menyayangiku.

Ibu yang selalu marah jika aku pulang terlambat. Ibu yang selalu datang pada acara-acara penting yang diadakan oleh sekolahku. Ibu tak pernah banyak berbicara atau mengeluh seberapa lama acaranya. Ia tetap di sana sampai acaranya selesai, setidaknya menurutnya sudah selesai. Atau ketika waktu makan tiba, ibu tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk menemaniku makan walaupun di sana ada ayah. Aku benar-benar dicintai oleh ibuku. Sama halnya dengan Sasori. Sasori yang sudah sering ku maki-maki bahkan masih menyayangiku sebagai adik permpuan satu-satu miliknya. Bahkan tak jarang perbuatanku sering kali semena-mena tak menghargai keberadaannya, tapi ia tetap saja berada di dekatku seolah-olah seperti noda yang tak bisa hilang pada jaket favoritku. Ia selalu berada di sisiku dan tak pernah menyerah.

Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh gambaran keluarga yang sempurna itu seharusnya seperti apa sehingga tak bisa menerima cinta yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Alhasil aku tumbuh sebagai anak yang tertutup dan berhati dingin. Senjata pertahananku adalah berpura-pura sebagai orang yang tak peduli dengan semuanya supaya aku tidak tersakiti. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri karena sudah berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan juga menyakiti orang lain karena seringkali aku mendorong mereka menjauh dariku ketika mereka memberikanku perhatian yang lebih.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan, aku akhirnya menerima kenyataan dan berusaha menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku belajar perlahan-lahan untuk tidak membanding-bandingkan kehidupanku lagi dengan realita dan ekspetasi yang ada di lingkungan sekitarku akan sesuatu. Aku juga perlahan-lahan belajar untuk menerima orang di sekitarku dan tidak dengan mudahnya mendorong mereka menjauh dariku. Langkahku mungkin masih seperti bayi, tapi hey setidaknya aku sedang berusaha.

Dering lonceng yang berada di pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera berbalik menatap ke arah pintu untuk menyambut tamu sembari tersenyum. Senyumku semakin melebar ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke coffee shop milik kakakku ini.

"Selamat datang," ujarku dengan riang.

 **THE END**

* * *

Finally, fanfict ini bisa tamat. Mohon maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan di sana dan di sini.

Ngomong-ngomong, cerita dari fanfict Getting By ini cukup serius makanya ratenya M. Jujur saja cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi dan beberapa pengalaman orang-orang terdekat saya tapi beberapa cerita di dalamnya ada juga yang pure hasil imajinasi saya. Karena genre nya sendiri itu family and drama, endingnya saya fokuskan ke inti konflik utamanya.

Sekali lagi saya memohon maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan dan terimakasih untuk semua pembaca dan juga orang-orang yang sudah mereview fanfict ini.

Mungkin di tahun 2018 saya bakal nulis fanfict lainnya lagi, entah itu terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, dari beberapa cerita yang saya baca selama di kelas, atau pure imajinasi saya :)


End file.
